Goblin Games
by ShadowFangVyper
Summary: Eight years after the Labyrinth, Sarah had become an actress and Jareth had started plotting his revenge. Will her friends be able to help her or does fate have other ideas? Final chapter is up. Come take a read. New Labyrinth fanfic will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

This is my first Fan Fiction. Feel free to leave a review if you like.

* * *

Sarah sat on a couch that was black with blue throw pillows as accents around her, in the office of her producer, waiting to be called in. She had become an actress after collage and loved theater, following in her mother's footsteps. She sat there looking through a random magazine. Her long chestnut brown hair was pulled back by a clip that held most of her hair from her face leaving some hanging down in the back. She wore light makeup in browns on her eyes that made her green eyes stand out and lip gloss on her lips. The only time she wore more makeup was on stage. She wore a white short sleeved button up shirt that she left unbuttoned to her mid breasts and cut off jean short shorts. She sighed softly to herself as she put the magazine down and looked to the secretary. The secretary looked up to her with a small smile then went back to her work.

A few moments later the door that lead to her producer's office opened and a man with salt and pepper hair that hung to just below the shoulder blades pulled back into a pony tail walked out. He was tall and wore a suit of grey and black dress shoes that shone like they had just been polished. The man smiled as he saw Sarah and beckoned her into the office. She stood and walked into the office with her producer following behind. He continued to smile at her as he walked behind his desk and took his seat. He had been her producer since the beginning of her career a year ago. Motioning for her to take a seat opposite of him he opened a folder that sat in front of him on his desk.

"So, what do you got for me?" she asked taking her seat.

"I wanted to talk to you about the part you auditioned for last week," he said as he continued to smile knowing something that he was not going to divulge.

She smiles as she waits for him to continue.

"Well, you know…" he began to say and Sarah sighed thinking she didn't get the part after hoping that she had. "You got it."

She picks up a blank piece of paper, crumples it up, and throws it at her producer with a mock scowl on her face.

"That's not funny, you know," she stated irritated.

Her producer continued to smile and chuckled. As he stood he handed over a manila envelope to her.

"The manuscript is inside as well as the rehearsal schedule. Your lines are highlighted pink, start memorizing." he states after she takes it from him. "The first rehearsal is Tuesday."

"Thank you," she says smiling and stands.

She exits the office and once she is gone her producer opens his desk. Pulling out a small crystal he looks into it.

"It is done," he says as he continues to look into the crystal.

Sarah arrives home to find her best friend and roommate Tsai sitting in the living room reading one of her many dark romance novels, her pet fox asleep on her feet. Tsai leaned forward the longer front ends of her hair falling like wings around her face, her bangs cropped short left her lilac blue eyes to be seen. She wore a to big black t-shirt that read 'chibi kill stick', black boy shorts, and black and white ankle shocks. Tsai looks up from her book as Sarah enters, an unamused almost blank stare on her face.

"I got the part!" Sarah screeched and started to jump up and down.

"Good for you!" Tsai replies irritated and goes back to her book.

Tsai's fox jumps up from Tsai's feet and goes after Sarah. Tsai drops her book quickly losing her place and scrambles after her fox as it tries to jump on Sarah.

"No no no no…" Tsai said as she scrambles after her fox and catches it as he leaps at Sarah. "Sorry."

Sarah, used to Tsai's fox's actions, shrugs and heads into the room they share. One side of the room was full of light wooded furniture, a bookcase, knickknacks from Sarah's younger years, and a vanity mirror. The other was like something that came out of a vampire lover's fantasy. On Sarah's bed rested a Kinder Goth doll that belonged to Tsai. Sarah drops her manuscript onto her vanity mirror table and walks over to her bed.

"Tsai!" Sarah hollered as she picked up the doll and headed back out of the room.

"I didn't do it!" Tsai replied looking over her shoulder.

"Then what was this doing on my side of the room?" Sarah asked irritated.

Tsai points to her fox innocently.

"Right, I doubt that," she replies and tosses the doll at Tsai. "Keep your toy's on your side of the room!"

Sarah returns to the room again and throws herself onto her bed with a sigh, deciding that she would go over the manuscript the following day. A few minutes later she stood up and walked over to her mirror. Sitting down she looked at herself and smiled.

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Diddymus… I need you!" she said in a voice that reminded her of her past.

"Then why didn't you say so?" the gruff and gravelly voice of Hoggle replied from behind her.

Sarah smiled and turned around to find Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Diddymus around her once again. She jumps up from her seat and hugs each one of them quickly, almost toppling Hoggle over in the process.

"I have missed you all," she says as she sits down on her bed with Hoggle and Diddymus next to her and Ludo sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her.

"It is good to see you again, my lady," Diddymus said tipping his hat to her like he always did when they saw each other.

"It has been a while since ya asked for us, Sarah." Hoggle said looking up to her.

"I am sorry, it is just been kind of hectic around here lately." Sarah replied hugging Hoggle again. "It isn't like I haven't wanted to talk to you all, I have just been busy."

"Ludo miss Sarwah." Ludo said and she smiled at him.

She leans over and wraps her arms around Ludo in a hug, tears almost coming to her eyes. She tells them about what she had been doing since she saw them last and laughed with them.

"Last week I auditioned for a part in a new play." Sarah said excitedly. "Today I was called into my producer's office and was told I got the part that I auditioned for!"

Tsai walks in at that point with the phone resting on her shoulder. She smiles at Sir Diddymus, throws the phone at Sarah, grabs Diddymus and runs out of the room. Sarah was about to say something to Tsai but shakes her head and grabs the phone, putting it to her ear.

"Hello?" she says softly and looks to her friends.

"Sarah," a male's voice is heard over the receiver.

"Hey, Kay!" Sarah said happily a larger smile gracing her face.

Her friends stay quiet now as she talks to this man who she had told them was her boyfriend.

"Any news about the audition yet?" Kay asked.

"Just got the news about an hour ago." Sarah replied unable to wait to tell him the news. "I got the part!"

"Oh, Sarah that is great." Kay replied. "Why don't you get dressed up, tell Tsai to get dressed up and we go celebrate?"

"I would love that," she said looking away from her friends.

"Alright then," he said. "How about I pick you two up in an hour?"

"That works for me, see you then." Sarah replied as she stood up from her bed and walked over to her closet.

"Great," Kay said lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kay." Sarah said. "I will see you in an hour."

She hung up the phone a second later and looked to her friends that still sat on her bed. Tsai walks in then caring Diddymus in her arms. She holds Diddymus up to Sarah. Diddymus wore a little Victorian suit. Sarah blinks and shakes her head.

"Look he's a proper little gentleman now." Tsai said smiling.

"My lady, are these the trappings of your world?" Diddymus asked Sarah.

"When it comes to someone like Tsai they are." Sarah replied after a pause and then looks to Tsai. "You may want to get ready. Kay will be here in an hour to get us."

"I'm practicly naked!" Tsai says as she sets Diddymus down and runs across the room.

Tsai starts to throw clothes around the room as she searches for the right outfit. Sarah sighs softly as a pair of Tsai's panties land on Hoggle's head.

"Please keep your clothes on your side of the room, Tsai!" Sarah said as she walks over and grabs the pair of panties off of Hoggle and throws them back to Tsai.

"Are you going somewhere, my lady?" Diddymus asked as Sarah walked back over to her closet.

"Well, yes actually." Sarah said as she starts to go through her clothes in her closet. "My boyfriend, Kay, wants to take Tsai and myself out to celebrate the news of my new part."

"Sarwah, must go now?" Ludo asked and Sarah pauses.

She didn't want to leave them so soon after calling them to her, but her boyfriend wanted to celebrate with her.

"Not yet, Ludo." Sarah replied as she looks over to them. "I don't have to leave for a bit yet. Maybe you all can help me pick out an outfit for the night."

"AHHHH! I still have to do my hair!" Tsai interrupts and runs across the room and into the bathroom.

Sarah pauses and watches Tsai run into the bathroom and sighs softly. She turns back to her closet and starts to go through her clothing once again pulling out different outfits to show to her friends to see what they think. They chose one of her most conservative outfits that Sarah owns. Before she could even get into the outfit Tsai comes out and snatches it from her.

"I don't think so!" Tsai says as she walks over to Sarah's closet and pulls out a box. "You are wearing this!"

She thrusts the box into Sarah's hands and walks over to her side of the room. She picks up one of her pairs of boots and then walks over to Sarah's bed where she drops them.

"Now get dressed!" Tsai says as she walks back into the bathroom to finish her hair and makeup.

Sarah opens the box and smiles. Inside laid the gift that Tsai had given her on her last birthday. She pulled it out and lay it down on her bed. She started to get dressed. Upon seeing the outfit Hoggle, Ludo, and Diddymus looked to each other.

"Sarah, are ya sure ya wan'ts to ware that?" Hoggle asked Sarah as she pulled on the tight leather hip hugger pants that laced up the front.

She pauses again after tying the strings and looks to Hoggle, having missed the little look they all had given each other just seconds before. She now stood before them in a bra and the leather pants. She looks to the leather sleeveless half jacket and white tub top that would go underneath. She blinks a few times and smiles as she looks back to Hoggle. Just above the waist line of the leather pants rested wings of some kind of bird tattooed on her skin, it rested on her right side.

"I like the outfit, Hoggle," she replied as she turned her back on them and took off her bra and replaced it with the white tub top.

She walks over to her vanity mirror and takes a seat before it once again. She takes her hair down from the clip and picks up her brush. She smiles as she brushes through her hair, wondering why her friends were so quiet. She pushed the thought from her head as she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. She adds some pink to the lip gloss that already sat on her lips and eyeliner to her eyes. Standing again she walks over to her bed and picks up the boots smiling. The boots are high heeled mid calf leather boots. They had laces up the front but a zipper on the side. Smiling she looks herself over in her mirror after putting on the boots, before putting on the jacket.

Tsai walks out of the bathroom, hair with ribbons woven though it and fluffed out, makeup dark somewhat extravagant, with a swirl below both eyes and her lips painted black. Sarah turns to Tsai and smiles.

"So, what do you think Tsai?" Sarah asked.

"About time…" Tsai replied as she looks over Sarah then walks to her side of the room.

Sarah sits down on her bed once again and waits for Tsai to get dressed. She still wonders why Hoggle, Ludo, and Diddymus were so quiet but didn't dare ask. She wondered if it had anything to do with what happened eight years ago when she first met the three. She looks over to Tsai and smiles. Tsai had put on knee high, high heeled boots, Lolita Goth dress, mesh stockings and lace arm warmers. Around her neck rested an Ankh necklace and a frilly high neck chocker.

"Looking good like always, Tsai." Sarah said and looked to the clock next to her bed. "Kay should be here any minute."

She looks to the three that sat around her bed with her and then looked away again. She didn't want them to leave but knew that they would have to go. She didn't think Kay would understand like Tsai did. Tsai gathers up some of her makeup and places it in her coffin shaped purse as Sarah debates in her head weather she should let Kay know about the three from the underground. Shaking her head she decides against it and looks to her friends once again.

"It is time for Ludo and friends to leave?" Ludo asked innocently.

"It is, Ludo." Sarah replied walking over and hugging Ludo. "But I will see you all soon I hope."

She pulls Hoggle into a hug as Diddymus quickly changes into his own clothes before being pulled into a hug as well. Diddymus leaves the clothes he had worn on Tsai's bed before saying his final goodbye to Sarah and disappearing with the others. A few minutes after they had gone the doorbell rang and Sarah looks over to Tsai as Tsai continues to gather things into her purse. Sarah stands and takes a deep breath before walking out of the bedroom and up to the front door. She peeks out the little peep hole and smiles. Sarah opens the door and lets a tall well tanned man with short black hair into the apartment. His eyes glanced over her and his lips formed a smile. He wore a leather jacket, a tight black shirt with a band logo printed upon it. He wore a pair of black leather pants and biker boots. A bit of eyeliner brought out his brown eyes.

"Wow! Sarah, you look hot!" Kay said before pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately.

Sarah kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Tsai walks out of the bedroom then and sees them kissing.

"EWWwwww!" Tsai said and then walks up. "Where's my kiss?"

Kay slowly pulls his lips from Sarah's and looks to Tsai keeping his arms around Sarah. Sarah rolls her eyes and laughs softly. She pulls out of his arms and gathers her purse as Kay leans down and kisses Tsai on the cheek.

"Shall we head out now?" Sarah asked turning to look to Tsai and Kay.

"Lady's first!" Kay said opening the door once again.

Sarah walks out the door and Kay grabs her ass as she passes. After he grabs her ass Tsai hits him over the head with her purse.

"Oww! What do you have in there bricks?" Kay asked looking to Tsai.

"Maybe…" Tsai replied as she walks out the door.

Kay follows making sure the door was locked and closed behind him. He drapes his arm around Sarah's waist and led them to his black Mustang. He opened the passenger door for Sarah and let Tsai open her own door remembering what had happened the last time he tried to open the door for her. He walks around the car to the driver side and climbs in. Starting up the car he pulled out of the parking spot and out of the parking lot. Driving down the street his music thudded through his stereo system. After driving for a bit he pulls into a nearly full parking lot and stops in front of the main doors to a large concert like building. He smiles as he looks to the two girls and hands over a couple tickets to them.

"I will leave you two here and see you both later." Kay says smiling.

He leans over to Sarah and kisses her on the lips after bringing a hand to her cheek gently.

"But, I thought we were going out to celebrate." Sarah said after the kiss.

"Consider this my way of saying congratulations for tonight." Kay said and nodded. "Now go on. I will see you soon."

Sarah and Tsai climbed out of his car and watched as he drove around the building. Tsai pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Well, I didn't think this was the way we were going to celebrate." Sarah thought aloud and then shrugs. "So what do you think the tickets are for?"

"Well, why don't you go inside and find out?" Tsai replied as she puffed on her cigarette. "I will follow after I have finished my cigarette."

"Alright, Tsai." Sarah replied and turned to the door smiling.

She handed over her ticket to the tall buff man at the door and entered with the rest of the crowd. She entered into a room with no seats at all and a large stage on the opposite side of the very large room. She smiled as she realized what was going on. Kay had a gig tonight. Kay was a member of a rock band and she always did love to hear him sing. She didn't always get to because of her own work schedule but when she did she thought of nothing else except the music. She continued to walk with the crowd and got to a good spot where she could see everything she wanted to see and not be too close to the speakers. She waited for Tsai to join her dancing to the music that played over the speakers as people talked and waited for the concert to begin. Soon later Tsai joined her.

"I wonder why he didn't tell us he had a gig tonight." Sarah said to Tsai smiling.

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you." Tsai replied. "I should have looked on the calendar earlier. I have all his gig's written down there."

"Maybe this one was spur of the moment." Sarah said and sighed.

She still regretted sending her friends away so soon after she had asked them to come see her. She shook her head and placed them from her mind for now. She never really thought about how much she missed them until she had called them and sent them away again.

"Maybe," Tsai said and smiled. "You know what?"

"What?" Sarah asked looking to her.

"While you are busy working, I get to go to all Kay's gigs and you don't." Tsai teased.

"That's not fair!" Sarah said then paused.

She had not said those words in a long time, but she used them now not knowing why. She pushed all thoughts of that time eight years ago from her mind for the second time that night and sighed.

"Well, you know he always needs groupies." Tsai said.

"But you are nothing like a groupie." Sarah said looking to Tsai and laughs softly.

"Maybe not but I will be here if he wants to call a girl up on stage for backup vocals." Tsai replied smiling. "Plus he always prefers to call up girls he knows instead of those he doesn't. You know that."

Sarah nodded in agreement. The over head lights turned off and the opening band walked on stage as the crowd goes wild. They played a few songs before introducing Kay's band and walking off stage once again. Kay's band walked on stage to screaming and clapping. As the music washed over Sarah all thoughts about her friends and everything else was pushed from her mind. The only thought left in her mind was the music as it washed over her body and the energy of the crowd fueled her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Feel free to leave a review. Enjoy.

* * *

The following day while Tsai was working doing whatever Tsai did for a living, even Sarah didn't know, Sarah sat in the living room. In front of her sat the manila envelope that her producer had given her. She opened it and pulled out the pages that held the rehearsal schedule and the manuscript. As she pulled them out she heard something fall to the carpeted floor at her feet. Placing the manuscript and rehearsal schedule on the coffee table in front of her Sarah looked down and froze. A necklace she hadn't seen in eight years lay at her feet. She paled as she stared at the pendent.

The front door opened then and Tsai hurries in, notices Sarah but doesn't notice the look on her face. Tsai turns and starts to walk back out the door.

"Sorry!" Tsai says as she continues to walk toward the door again.

"Tsai…" Sarah says just above a whisper and looks to Tsai fear in her eyes.

Tsai stops and stands with her back to Sarah not saying a word. Sarah stood from the couch she was sitting on, not wanting to be near the necklace that still lad on the floor. She walks up to Tsai and pauses.

"He…" Sarah started to say before her throat closed on her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Tsai asked as she turned to Sarah seeing the look on her face. "Who is he? And what are you trying to say?"

"Necklace," Sarah said trying to get her voice to work right again pointing to the floor by the couch. "It is Jareths'."

Tsai hurries over to the necklace, picking it up and walks over to a window. She opens it and throws the necklace out the window.

"That bastard!" Tsai said angrily. "Who does he think he is? Why is he coming back now and bothering you? You won, it should be over! Isn't there some kind of rule against this?"

As Tsai walks into the bedroom Sarah sinks to the floor pulling her knees to her chest. Sarah starts to freak out wondering the same things that Tsai had just voiced. She drops her head to her knees and tries to get control of her body once again. She looks up as she hears Tsai walking back out of the bedroom and stands. Sarah blinks as she sees a Derringer Pistol in Tsai's hands.

"What is that for?" Sarah asked. "And where did it come from?"

"I'm going to kill him!" Tsai said still angrily. "Never mind that I don't know where he is. I am going to kill him."

Before Sarah could say anything to stop Tsai, Kay walks through the front door holding Jareths' necklace in his hand and rubbing a red spot on his forehead. Tsai continues to rant and rave the gun flailing around in her hand. Kay looks to the two girls and notices Sarah's pale face and fear filled eyes. He drops the necklace and hurries over to Sarah worriedly.

"Oh shit, she has finally lost it." Kay said as he looked to Tsai. "Tsai, put the gun down before you hurt somebody."

"The whole purpose of having a gun is so I can hurt somebody!" Tsai replied angrily still flailing the gun around her.

"Okay, Tsai," Kay said calmly. "Would you at least stop waving it around, please."

"But I'm going to kill him!" Tsai shouted. "That bastard."

Tsai turns toward the door as if to leave and sees the necklace on the floor.

"Did you bring that back in here?" Tsai asked Kay, pointing to the necklace with the gun, even more angrily.

"It hit me in the head as I was on my way up. I saw the window open and thought it belonged to one of the two of you and thought I would return it." Kay replied as Sarah backed away quickly.

Sarah stops with her back to one of the walls as far from the necklace as possible, eyes wide with fear. She stays quiet, staring at the necklace.

"Get that thing out of here!" Tsai shouted at Kay waving the gun toward the necklace.

"Why is it cursed?" Kay asked Tsai.

Tsai looks pointedly at Sarah, who had slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest once again, still watching the necklace. Tsai then looks back to Kay. Kay looks to Sarah realizing she was not standing behind him anymore. He saw the look on her face again and the fear in her eyes. Rushing over to Sarah once again he tries to comfort her.

"What is going on here?" Kay asks them both.

Tsai picks up the necklace and walks over to a waist basket, dropping it in. Sarah stays quiet, not knowing how much to tell Kay about what the necklace means.

"Why is Sarah so afraid of a damn necklace?" Kay asked Tsai as he wraps an arm around Sarah gently.

"Cus just before I met her, some guy tried to hurt her." Tsai said turning to Sarah and Kay once again. "That necklace belongs to him."

"What?" Kay asked standing angrily. "What did he do?"

"Back off, I got first dibs!" Tsai replied hands on hips. "Sarah said so. Besides, what are you going to do? Sing him to death?"

"Well… I…" Kay began.

"Stop it both of you." Sarah said in a voice that sounded as if she had just come back from a place far away, looking up to them. "This is not going to help solve the problem."

She slowly stands back up and walks over to the couch. She sits down again but does not touch the manuscript that sat in front of her. She looked to the manuscript for a few seconds then away.

"Why are you looking at your script like that?" Tsai asked puzzled.

Sarah is quiet then looks to Tsai. She sighs softly, not sure if she should tell Tsai that the necklace came with the manuscript. Deciding that Tsai would find out from her sooner or later, she decides to tell them.

"It came with the manuscript." Sarah replied softly looking away from them, making fists with her hands. "I don't understand. Why now?"

"I'm going to go find your producer, that arrogant bastard." Tsai shouted regaining her bravado. "Wait, where is your producer's office?"

"You're not going to shoot him are you, Tsai?" Kay asked eyeing the gun once again.

"If I have to." Tsai said with a shrug.

Sarah stood and looked to them. She took a deep breath and walked over to the waist basket. She takes the necklace out of the waist basket and wrapped it in some cloth that happened to be lying about. She put it in her purse, knowing that Kay was watching her. She looks to him and gives him a weak smile before looking to Tsai again.

"I will take you to him." Sarah replied, her voice steadier now.

"I am coming, too." Kay said hurrying over and gently grabbing Sarah's arm.

Sarah looked to her arm then to Kay. She didn't want him to come with them. She felt he would ask more questions about the necklace and the man it belongs to and she wasn't ready to give him the answers. But when Tsai did not say anything about Kay coming with them, Sarah said nothing about the fact. Kay looks over to Tsai and walks over quickly. He snatches her gun from her and looks down at her.

"We are leaving this here however." Kay says as Tsai hits at him trying to get her gun back.

"It is my gun!" Tsai said kicking at his crotch.

Kay barely moved out of the way of her kick in time. He put the gun to the side and grabbed Tsai leading her out of the apartment followed by Sarah. She locked the door and went to her car with the others. They climbed into the car and Sarah drove them to her publisher's office. Upon entering the waiting area the secretary looked up and smiled at Sarah. Sarah walked up to the secretary's desk not smiling.

"I would like to speak with Earin if he is available please." Sarah said as calmly as she could manage.

"I will let him know you are here, Sarah," she replied still smiling and got up out from behind her desk. "Have a seat please."

Sarah looked to Kay and Tsai before walking over to the sofa that she had sat on only yesterday before getting the news of her part. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head back and tried to put the thoughts of the labyrinth from her mind. She never thought of that time eight years ago when she fought to get her brother back from Jareth often and here she was thinking about it almost constantly since yesterday. She felt Kay's hand take hers and she opened her eyes to look to him. He had a worried expression on his face and looked like he had a million questions running through his mind, but didn't know if now was the right time to ask them. She gave him another weak smile and closed her eyes again. Tsai paced around the small waiting room, casting glares at the secretary once she came back and sat down at her desk. After waiting for about 20 minutes Earin exited his office and smiled.

"Sarah, was there a problem with the script?" Earin asked as he beckoned her into the office.

She stood and walked into the office with Tsai and Kay following behind her. Earin watched them and continued to smile. Once the door was closed Tsai turned on Earin.

"You fucking ass hole," Tsai yelled. "You knew! You knew! What? Do you get off hurting her?"

Earin stepped back slightly, not expecting Tsai to just go off on him. Tsai reaches under one of her arm warmers and pulls out a knife, before leaping at Earin. Tsai lands on him pushing him into one of his many chairs in his office, startling his lap. She places the knife to his throat before anyone else was the wiser. She could feel a bulge grow underneath her and jumps back quickly.

"Oh, you sick fuck!" Tsai yelled angrily. "I outta stick it where it grows!"

Earin tries to stay as calm as possible, licking his lips nervously.

"Um, Sarah what is this about?" Earin asked not taking his eye off of Tsai.

"Tsai, please put the knife away." Sarah said looking to Tsai.

"Why so he can take advantage of the situation?" Tsai asked looking to Sarah.

Sarah pauses for a moment then looks to Earin. She sighs softly as she reaches into her purse and pulls out the cloth that held the dreadful necklace.

"I found this with the manuscript when I opened it this morning," she said unfolding the cloth and letting him see what it held.

Still keeping one eye on Tsai, Earin looks to the necklace resting on the cloth in Sarah's hand. He looks to Sarah. Kay stepped forward now and eyed Earin.

"We want to know is if you know why it was with her script." Kay stated irritated.

"I just want him to tell us where he is, so I can kill him!" Tsai replied glaring at Earin.

"I know nothing about this necklace." Earin replied looking to each of them all in turn. "My question is why does a simple necklace have all three of you all worked up?"

Sarah stays quiet as she looks to the necklace in her hand. She glances to Kay out of the corner of her eye to see him watching her, hoping to get some of his answers. Tsai just stands there ready to strike Earin, knife held in her hand.

"This necklace belongs to someone I haven't seen in eight years." Sarah began softly. "I hoped to never see him again. I want nothing to do with him anymore. Can we leave it at that?"

"Hmmm," Earin said bringing a hand to his chin thoughtfully, then looks to Tsai. "Well, if I remember right there is one position open in the play. If you want so badly to protect your friend I can pull some strings and get you the part."

"That works." Tsai said with a shrug. "But you're still a sick fuck."

"I may be, but you are the one who pulled a knife on me." Earin replied smiling his normal smile.

"You weren't supposed to get turned on by it." Tsai replied irritated once again. "Most people don't get turned on by being held at knife point."

"I know plenty who do." Earin replied as he continued to smile.

"Sarah…" Tsai started to say as she turned to Sarah. "Where did you… never mind I don't want to know."

Tsai returns the knife to her arm warmer and walks out of the office. Kay gently wraps an arm around Sarah's waist as she wraps the cloth around the necklace once again and returns it to her purse. Kay leads her out of the office and to Sarah's car.

Earin walks over to his desk and pulls out the crystal before sitting down once again.

"What were you thinking?" Earin said at the crystal and shook his head. "Now we have a problem!"

Sarah drives them back to the apartment in silence, her mind on Jareth and the labyrinth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

As before reviews are welcome. And yes Toby will be showing up in later chapters as well.

* * *

Sarah asked Kay to let her be for a while after returning to the apartment and he left understanding. He told her that if she needed anything to call him and he would do what he could. Once inside the apartment Sarah pulled the necklace out of her purse and looked at it. Walking into her room she unwrapped it once again. She took a seat at her vanity mirror again and put the necklace down on the table top. She looked at herself in the mirror and called her friends to her. Hoggle replied the way he usually did. She turned to them, but did not greet them the way she usually does, with hugs. She continued to sit at her vanity mirror looking at them, quietly.

"My lady, what troubles thee?" Didymus asked walking over to her and placing one of his small paws on her leg.

Before she could say anything she remembered what had happened the last time she saw the goblin king. She rushed out of the room and grabbed the phone, punching numbers quickly. Tsai was walking around the apartment checking windows and the door making it as secure as possible. A young male voice answered the phone after the second ring. Toby was nine now and still had his blond hair cut short.

"Toby?" Sarah asked quickly and worriedly. "Are you alright? A stranger hasn't talked to you in the last few days has he?"

"Sarah?" Toby replied confused by her question. "I am fine and no I haven't talked to any strangers lately. Sarah, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Toby," Sarah replied with a heavy sigh of relief. "Just a bit worked up at the moment with this new part I have. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"You are sure you are ok?" Toby asked once again worriedly. "You aren't over working yourself are you?"

"No, and yes I am sure I am fine." Sarah replied smiling slightly. "How are mom and dad?"

She had started to call her step mom, mom after the ordeal in the labyrinth, which had made both her father and step mother happy.

"They are just fine," Toby replied. "They were actually talking about calling you and seeing if you could take me for a night while they go out to dinner this weekend."

"I would love to, Toby. Let me check my schedule really quick." Sarah walked over to the rehearsal schedule and looked it over. "Saturday would work best for me."

"Alright, I will tell them." Toby said excited. "I have to get back to my homework now."

After saying goodbye to Toby she hung up the phone and walked slowly back into the room. She sat down at the vanity mirror. Her friends staring back at her as she looked to them.

"What is the matter?" Hoggle asked.

"This," Sarah replied and showed them the necklace.

They all looked to each other for a moment. They all knew who it belonged to.

"Where did ye get that?" Hoggle asked eyes going wide.

"It fell out of my script this morning when I pulled it out of its envelope." Sarah replied watching them carefully. "Why would his pendent be in my script?"

They looked to each other again, then back to her.

"We don't know, my lady," Diddymus replied, speaking for all of them. "The king does not tell us anything."

Sarah sighed again putting the necklace into a drawer in her vanity. She looked to them once again tears filling her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Maybe they knew something about the rules that went with her winning the labyrinth.

"I thought it was over after I beat the labyrinth." Sarah said softly as she looked to them. "Aren't there rules to this? What does he want with me? Is he angry that I beat him at his game? Does he want revenge? Or is he still in love with me after all these years?"

She dropped her gaze from them and looked to her hands. She willed herself to calm down before looking to her friends once again, hoping for some answers. Her friends stayed quiet having no answers for her. The phone rang out in the living room and Sarah jumped slightly. She stood and excused herself before walking back out to the living room once again. She picked up the phone and answered it. Earin's voice came over the receiver and told Sarah that Tsai had been given a small part then for the rest of the play she would be stage crew. Sarah thanked him before hanging up the phone and turning to Tsai.

"Tsai," Sarah said trying to get her friends attention. "Tsai!"

Tsai nearly falls out a window. She quickly regains her balance and looks to Sarah with a glare. Three heads are seen in the doorway to the bedroom.

"What?" Tsai yelled at Sarah.

Sarah was quiet for a second as she looked to the door where her friends sat waiting.

"Well, that was Earin," Sarah began looking to Tsai. "He said you got a small part in the play, then while you aren't on stage you would be stage crew."

"Oh," Tsai said. "I almost fell out a window."

"What were you doing anyways?" Sarah asked watching her friend.

"Setting traps." Tsai replied going back to work.

Sarah notices the glue in Tsai's hand and walked over to her.

"Traps?" Sarah asked.

She notices the broken glass that Tsai had been gluing to the window sill and smiles slightly.

"Do you really think that will keep him away?" Sarah asked watching Tsai for a moment.

"Well if feather brain decides to land on the window sill he won't be coming back!" Tsai replied as she continued to work.

Sarah laughs and smiles before turning to the door where the three waited for her.

"Well, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus are here." Sarah said still smiling.

The three walk out of the bedroom to the living room where Tsai's fox sees Hoggle. Before anyone can react the fox leaps at Hoggle and starts to playfully nip at Hoggle. Hoggle starts to run around the living room flailing his arms.

"Get it off me!" Hoggle yelled as he continued to run.

"Tsai, your fox is attacking Hoggle." Sarah said standing there not knowing what to do.

Tsai turns and jumps from the window running after Hoggle.

"No no no, Chu Chu," Tsai said following them. "Bad, bad."

She finally catches Hoggle and grabs her fox off of him. Sarah smiles and shakes her head. She walks over to where she left the script and picked up a highlighter. She found Tsai's part and started to highlight it in blue. Tsai went back to work on her traps after putting her fox down.

"Tsai, you will run lines with me won't you?" Sarah asked.

Tsai would be in one scene with Sarah then the rest of the time be working back stage on sets and helping with costumes.

"Duh!" Tsai replied looking to her for a second before going back to her traps.

Sarah smiled and her friends from the underground said their goodbyes to her. They would have to go back before they were noticed being gone to long. Sarah smiled and put the script down. She stood and walked into their small kitchen and looked through the fridge. They would need groceries soon. She sighed and looked to Tsai wondering how her friend would feel if she went out to get them on her own. She looked away and picked up a piece of paper and pen. She started to write down items that they would need soon and looked to Tsai once more when she was finished. Her friend had moved to another window and was working on gluing the broken glass down. Sarah walked over to Tsai and sighed.

"Tsai," she said softly hoping not to startle her friend again.

"Yeah?" Tsai replied as she continued to work not looking up to Sarah.

"I am going to go out and get some items from the store." Sarah said smiling. "You don't have to go with me. Why don't you stay and finish fortifying the apartment?"

"Nope! I'm coming with you!" Tsai said hoping down from the window again. "Besides I need more supplies."

They gathered their purses and headed out of the apartment locking the door behind them. Sarah had grabbed the list she had made and put it in her purse. As they drove to the store Sarah remembered that Toby would be coming over on Saturday.

"Tsai, don't do anything to crazy in your traps." Sarah said quickly.

"Why? Are you going to jump out the window?" Tsai asked sarcastically.

"No!" Sarah replied and laughed. "Toby is coming over on Saturday."

"Oh, I like Toby." Tsai replied. "Ok."

Sarah smiled and they parked in the parking lot. They walked into the store and started their shopping. Once finished they headed home again. Sarah wondered when she would be able to go out of the apartment alone again. Pushing the thought from her mind she smiled as Tsai helped her carry the groceries inside. Tsai after putting the groceries away pokes her head out of the kitchen.

"We cans have food now?" Tsai asked smiling.

"Sounds good to me," she replied smiling and walking into the kitchen.

"We could make little cakes and invite your friends and I could dress up Didymus." Tsai said smiling as Sarah started to make something for them to eat.

Tsai pulled out some bread and peach jam. Once the food was finished they sat down at the table and started to eat.

"I don't think so for a few days." Sarah replied.

"Why not?" Tsai asked.

"I don't want to draw more of his attention onto me." Sarah replied. "Just give it a few days."

"I am sure all his attention is already on you, but I think I understand." Tsai replied.

"Tsai?" Sarah said then paused for a second. "Do you remember the pink dress that your mother made you wear in high school?"

Sarah wanted to change the subject from the one that was filling her mind for a few moments at least.

"Uhh, why did you bring that up?" Tsai asked disgusted. "That thing was horrible."

"I remember your mother had a very hard time to get you in to it." Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, you were staying the night that night weren't you?" Tsai asked remembering.

"Yes, I was." Sarah replied. "And if I remember correctly, I was laughing the whole time."

Tsai sucks her teeth some and shakes her head at Sarah. Sarah heard something at the kitchen window and looked over quickly. A large white barn owl sat on the window sill that Tsai had not gotten to. Sarah stared at the owl as it watched her.

"Tsai…" Sarah said quietly still watching the owl, knowing it was Jareth.

Tsai whips around toast in hand and throws it at the window. The jellied side smacks against the glass and the owl fluffs its wings before flying off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Feel free to leave a review. Enjoy.

* * *

Sarah sat on the sofa in the living room a few days after seeing Jareth at their kitchen window. She was reading through the whole script for the first time. She mouthed the words that would be her lines during the play. They had not seen Jareth since Tsai had thrown the jelly covered bread at the window. She looked up from the script with a sigh as her thoughts went back to the labyrinth. Toby would be there in a few hours and everything was ready. She sighed again as her thoughts turned to her half-brother and she smiled. Tsai was in the bedroom and had been there for a while now. Sarah put down the script and stood from the couch.

"Tsai…" Sarah said as she walked into the bedroom and swiftly gets hit with a stuffed animal.

"Go away, I was sleeping." Tsai said irritated.

"Oh, sorry, Tsai." Sarah said as she started to move back out of the room.

"Well, what did you want? You already woke me up." Tsai said still irritated.

"Well… um…" she said trying to remember why she had gone to talk to Tsai, then remembers. "Please don't say anything to Toby about the Labyrinth or Jareth or anything that is connected to that. He doesn't know and I would like to keep it that way."

"He'll find out one day, Sarah, but ok." Tsai replied. "He probably has memories about it but does not understand them."

"Thanks, Tsai." Sarah replied and left the room again.

She went back to the couch and sat down again picking up the script and continuing from where she left off. She paused and looked up from the script with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why would Jareth's necklace be in with this script?" Sarah thought aloud to herself. "How could he have put the pendent in with a script unless he had it in his possession at one point? And if he had it in his possession how did he get it? Or did he give the necklace to someone who handled the script and had them put it in with the script?"

She sighed and pushed the thoughts away as she went back to studying the script once again. She continued to go over the script until a few minutes before Toby arrived. She put her script away before walking into the kitchen and grabbing something to drink. As she walked back into the living room she heard a knock at the door. Putting a smile on her face she walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole. Seeing Toby and her parents she smiled. She opened the door and let them into her apartment. Toby instantly pulled his sister into a hug wrapping his arms around her waist. Sarah draped her arms around his head and shoulders and smiled. After Toby released her she hugged her father and her step-mother.

"We will be back around midnight to get Toby," her dad said smiling.

"You know he is in good hands," she replied.

Her parents left and she turned to Toby, who had taken a seat on the sofa, the TV already turned to one of his favorite cartoons. Sarah smiled for a moment then walked over and sat next to him. She draped an arm around his shoulder as she watched TV with him for a while. Toby looked to her leaving the TV on, but his mind somewhere else. Sarah could see questions floating behind his very young eyes and smiled.

"Everything alright, Toby?" Sarah asked looking him in the eyes.

"Why were you so worried the other day?" Toby asked her curiously.

"I don't know," Sarah lied to her younger brother, unable to tell him the truth of eight years ago, of what had started up just recently. "Maybe I am just over worked."

Toby seemed to accept her answer without question and turned back to watch TV. The door bell rang again and Sarah stood to answer it as Tsai walked out of the bedroom. Tsai walked over to sit by Toby and Sarah walked to the door. She looked out the peep hole for the second time that evening and smiled. Kay stood there, his hands behind his back, waiting. She opened the door and let Kay inside. She wrapped her arms around Kay's neck and smiled up at him. He smiled down at her and moved his hands from behind his back. He held a dozen red roses in his left hand as he hugged her, and then stepped back. He presented them to her and she lit up.

"Kay, they are beautiful." Sarah said as she took them and brought them up to her nose.

"Only the best for you." Kay replied. "Anything new happen sin…"

Before Kay could finish what he was saying Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bedroom. She closed the door after taking a quick look to her brother. She looks to Kay and sighs.

"What is the matter with you?" Kay asked looking her over.

"I don't want Toby to know what is going on." Sarah replied quietly. "Please, don't say anything about what has been going on this week. I don't want him to be worried over something that he can't do anything about."

"Alright," he replied calmly. "I am sorry, I didn't notice Toby. What is he doing here?"

"My parents wanted to go out to dinner tonight and asked if I would watch him." Sarah replied with a sigh as she put the roses down on her vanity.

They exited the room and Kay looked over to Toby with a friendly smile. Toby looked up to them and glared at Kay.

"What's he doing here?" Toby asked Sarah rudely.

"Don't be rude, Toby!" Sarah replied sternly.

"Sorry, sis." Toby said and glared once more at Kay before turning and watching TV again.

"I don't understand why he doesn't like me." Kay said confusedly.

"You're a rock star you aren't supposed to like kids." Tsai said looking to him.

"Well maybe I like them," he replied looking to Tsai. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, Toby, why don't you and I go and get some ice cream?" Tsai asked looking to Toby.

"No!" Sarah replied looking over to Tsai. "I told my parents he would not go anywhere tonight."

"Well fine then I will go get ice cream." Tsai replied.

"Please don't leave me here with him." Toby pleaded softly to Tsai.

"Go hid in my toy box then," she replied looking to Toby then looks to Sarah seeing a worried look. "Don't worry there are no weapons in there."

Toby ran off into the bedroom and hid there while Tsai went out for ice cream. Kay and Sarah walked over to the couch and sat down. Sarah turned off the TV and looked to Kay with soft worried eyes. Kay rested an arm around Sarah and held her close to him.

"What is wrong?" Kay asked looking to her.

"Just all the things that have been happening," she replied with a heavy sigh. "I just don't know if I can handle the stress right now."

"No matter what happens, I will be here for you, Sarah." Kay replied tilting her head to look at him. "I love you and don't like seeing you hurt or hurting. If I ever meet the guy that has put this much pain and fear into your beautiful green eyes, I swear he will not survive the meeting."

"Kay, don't say that." Sarah said, knowing that if he ever met the Goblin King it would be Kay who would be hurt and not Jareth.

Kay kisses her on the top of her head and stands. "No matter what, I will protect you, Sarah!" he said looking down to her. "Will you be okay here until Tsai returns?"

"I will be fine, Kay." Sarah said looking up to him. "You are leaving?"

"Have a practice with the band." Kay replied smiling at her. "I will come see you in a couple days."

"Alright." Sarah stood and rested her head on his chest for a moment before looking up to him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kay said as he gently pulled her into a kiss.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Kay's neck and kissed him back gently. He pulls away and looks into her eyes. He gently touches her cheek and smiles. Sarah walks with him to the door and smiled at him again. He kissed her again lightly before opening the door and leaving her alone with her brother, who hid in Tsai's toy box. Once the door was closed she walked into the bedroom and told Toby he could come out now. Toby climbed out of Tsai's toy box and looked to Sarah.

"Why do you go out with that guy?" Toby asked sitting on Sarah's bed as Sarah sat at her vanity.

"Because I care for him and he cares for me." Sarah replied. "When you are older you will understand."

"Hey, Sarah…" Toby said after a moment's silence. "I have been having these dreams that you are in."

"What kind of dreams, Toby?" Sarah asked looking to Toby, hoping that they weren't of the labyrinth.

Toby started to tell her about the dreams and Sarah paled some before getting control of herself again. When he was finished he asked, "did any of that happen?"

"No, Toby, they are just dreams." Sarah reassured him smiling. "Don't worry about them."

"Sarah, Toby." Tsai's voice came from the living room. "Ice cream has arrived."

"Go get some ice cream, Toby." Sarah said smiled.

Toby jumped off of Sarah's bed and ran out of the room to Tsai and his ice cream. She sighed hoping that he would not ask her about the dreams again. She closed her eyes as she moved over to her bed and laid down on her back to stare at the ceiling. His dreams were of the labyrinth like she had feared. He remembered his time there and she didn't understand how he had. He had been so young when he had been there. She sat up and looked around her room with a faint smile. The roses rested on her vanity, her knickknacks sat around her side of the room, and she stood. She walks out of the room to find Toby and Tsai surrounded by ice cream at the dining table. She shook her head and joined them after grabbing a spoon and then her favorite flavor.

"Did you have to buy so much ice cream?" Sarah asked looking to Tsai.

"I couldn't decide, so I got every flavor that sounded good." Tsai replied innocently.

Sarah smiled and laughed softly, "Don't eat too much Toby. Mom and dad would kill me if I let you eat yourself sick."

"Don't worry I won't." Toby replied as he continued to eat.

After they had all eaten their fill of ice cream they put the rest away and sat down on the sofa again. They talked about things that had been happening since they had seen each other last. Sarah however had left out the information of the necklace and Jareth. Toby after a while had fallen asleep on the couch and Sarah smiled. It was good to have some normalcy in her life again even if the last day of normalcy was only a week ago. She watched Toby sleep after brushing some of his short blond hair out of his face and smiled.

"He has grown up a lot…" Sarah said as she glanced to Tsai. "He has been having dreams about the labyrinth, Tsai. He was just over a year old when he was there and yet he remembers almost everything in such vivid detail. How is that possible?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the magic's of the underground." Tsai said.

"Either that or Jareth did something to him while Toby was there." Sarah said softly.

A few hours later Sarah's parents arrived and picked up Toby. Sarah said goodbye to her half-brother and smiled. It had been good seeing her family again. She watched her family go trying to keep tears from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Feel free to leave a review. Enjoy. This chapter is shorter than the others but I felt it ended in the right spot. Next chapter will be up soon. Jareth will be appearing soon, hopefully.

* * *

It was the day before the first rehearsal and Tsai had left Sarah alone to run a job. Sarah smiled to herself as she sat in the house alone. Neither Sarah nor Tsai had seen the Goblin King since he showed up the day Tsai had put the traps on the windows and Sarah had not opened any of the windows. She had not wanted Jareth to have any way of entering her home. She sat on the couch working through her lines again not paying much attention to anything else. The phone rang and Sarah jumped and screamed some as it registered in her mind. She laughed softly to herself as she put the script down and got up from the couch. She walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Sarah, how are you enjoying the script?" Earin's voice came over the phone and she could hear his smile in his voice.

"It is definitely something I will enjoy taking part in." Sarah replied as she glanced over to the script once again. "Did you call just to talk to me about the script or was there something else?"

"Well, actually…" he began. "I got a package for you today. I don't know why it was sent here instead to your address, but I figured it would be best if I told you about it. Can you come by and pick it up today?"

"Sure," she replied puzzled. "I will be there in about an hour."

She hung up a bit later and went to her room to change. Pulling on a pair of short shorts, and tight tank top she turned to her mirror and sighed softly. She sat down and quickly did her makeup and looked to her roses that she had put in a vase a bit after Toby had left. She smiled, grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Climbing into her car she paused as she looked to a tree. A white barn owl watched her and she glared. She turned on her car and pulled out of the parking lot. She drove swiftly to Earin's office and parked, the whole time wondering who would have sent her a package to her producer's office instead of her apartment. She climbed out of her car and walked into the building and rode the elevator up to the floor that her producer occupied. She smiled at the secretary and walked over.

"He will see you in a few minutes," she said before Sarah could say a word. "He is on the phone."

Sarah nodded and took a seat with a sigh. She had lines to learn and did not have time to think about a package or the labyrinth and its king. A few minutes later Earin stepped out of his office and beckoned to Sarah to enter. She stood and walked into the office and took a seat like she usually did, not waiting for him to offer it to her this time. A small package sat on the corner of Earin's desk and she could tell there was no return address anywhere to be seen. Earin picked it up and handed it to her. She studied it and noticed that it had not been tampered with.

"This is the package that arrived earlier this morning for you." Earin said as he smiled at her.

"Any idea as to who sent it?" Sarah asked him as she looked up and he took a seat behind his desk.

"No idea," he replied and eyed her. "Have you been expecting something to be delivered here for you?"

"No," she replied as she looked back to the package confusedly. "If I did I would have let you know, you know that."

"Well, I guess it has to do with the play." Earin replied with a shrug.

"Thanks for the package and letting me know it was here." Sarah said and stood.

She left the office and went to her car. Putting the package in the passenger seat she drove home. Once there she grabbed the package and after looking to the tree she had seen the owl in earlier, it was gone, walked to her apartment. Opening the door she put the package down on a small table by the door and locked the door once again. Forgetting about the package she walked over and took a seat on the sofa. She picked up her script and started to go over her lines again. It was several hours later when she looked up and heard the door open. She looked to the door and smiled as Tsai walked inside. Tsai sees the package and picks it up looking it over.

"What's this?" Tsai asked curiously. "Can I open it?"

"No you can't open it!" Sarah said standing and walking over. "And I don't know what it is. Earin called earlier and said it had been sent to him for me."

"Ah, come on Sarah." Tsai said moving away from her as she pokes at the edges of the package.

"No," she replied walking up and snatching the package from Tsai before Tsai could open it for her. "It is my package, even if I don't know who it is from."

"Hey." Tsai says loudly as she tries to grab the package from Sarah who keeps it out of her reach.

Sarah turns her back on Tsai and starts to open the package. Inside laid a book, a book Sarah had not seen since she had lent it to Tsai when they were in high school together. Sarah froze as she saw the red velvet bound book with golden letters on the front cover. There was no author and the elegant script read _The Labyrinth_. She opened the book and inside laid a piece of paper that read:

_My dearest Sarah, This was taken from you many years ago and I thought it should be returned to you. I hope that we can meet again soon and put things right._

Though she had never seen his penmanship Sarah knew it belonged to Jareth. She started to have problems breathing and she paled.

"It's the book…" Sarah said just above a whisper.

"What?" Tsai asked as she started to climb up onto Sarah's back to look over her shoulder. "I told you I should have opened it."

Tsai looked over Sarah's shoulder and saw the book. Sarah showed her the letter as she started to tremble. Tsai jumps off Sarah's back with the letter in hand. Once back on her own feet she starts to shred the letter into tiny pieces. Sarah watched her shred the letter and sighed still trembling. Tsai started to curse under her breath as she tore up the letter. Gathering the pieces she grumbles as she takes them into the room, Sarah following. Walking over to her side of the room Tsai hurries up to a table that held her alter. Placing the pieces of the letter into a small bowl that she used to burn things Tsai puts in some herbs as well. Looking around she finds some matches and lights everything on fire. It goes up in flames quickly. They watched the letter and herbs burn to ash.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Feel free to leave a review. Enjoy. Alright cliff hanger here, sorry about that. Next chapter should be up soon. I am starting it in the morning. Jareth hotness in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with this fan fic this far and until the end I hope.

Also for those who love Tsai, my friend I am collaborating with on this fan fic is working on a prequel to this one. It should be up soon and when it is I will put a link somewhere for all to have access to. Oh and Tsai pronounced is Sa-I.

* * *

Sarah and Tsai sat around with the other actors on a large stage waiting to get started. Today they would be hearing the whole script from beginning to end with no acting or discussion of costume. Even those on the stage crew were sitting around waiting for things to get started. The rehearsal would only consist of the read though for the day. The director and his assistant walked in and talking softly to themselves they took their seats. After a few seconds they stopped and looked around them. One had short brown hair cut around his ears and wore blue jeans and a button up long sleeved shirt. The other was older and had a balding head. He wore a white button up short sleeved shirt, a black vest and black slacks.

"Welcome to your first day of rehearsal," the older of the two said smiling. "Some of you have never acted before and others are returning. Let's get started shall we?"

Each actor read his or her parts; the director's assistant read the male lead's lines. Everyone wondered why the lead male was not reading his own lines and where he could possibly be. Once the read through was done everyone was excused and asked to return the following day at the same time to start rehearsing the script from scene one and for the stage crew to start getting props and the sets ready for the production.

Each rehearsal that followed seemed to get more and more frustrating for each of the actors that had lines with the male lead, for at each rehearsal he was never there. Some started to complain about having to work through each scene with an invisible man standing where the lead was meant to be and hearing the lines they were to reply to off stage said by the assistant director. It had been a week since the first rehearsal.

"I can't work like this!" one of the actors said interrupting the scene as the assistant director was saying one of the lines and turned to him. "How am I supposed to work off of another character's lines and movements without him actually being here like the rest of us? This is ridicules."

Many started to mumble in agreement as everything for the play came to a halt. They all looked to the assistant director and the director. The two looked to each other and then looked to everyone else.

"Things have made it so that he could not make it to the rehearsals," the director replied.

"Like what? Life?" one asked stepping forward.

"We all have our responsibilities," another said as she stepped up as well. "But we have put it all on hold to do what we do."

"We work with what we have," the assistant said as he walked forward some. "This play would not be on stage if it was not for the man who will be taking the role of the lead. He has things to do up until opening night. If you have problems with it we can always find someone to replace you. Any objections?" When no one said anything in reply, he continued. "Now let's get back to rehearsal."

They continued to rehears and no one complained again. A few rehearsals later everyone heard a song in the background as Sarah was on stage. Sarah missed her queue as she heard the song and the voice. It was a voice that had haunted her dreams for years. The only thing heard was a voice singing from somewhere off stage.

_How you turn my world  
You precious thing.  
You starve and near exhaust me._

_Everything I've done,  
I've done for you.  
I move the stars for no one._

_You've run so long.  
You've run so far.  
Your eyes can be so cruel,  
Just as I can be so cruel,  
Oh I do believe in you.  
Yes I do._

_Live without your sunlight.  
Love without your heartbeat.  
I... I...  
Can't.. live.. within.. you..._

_I can't live within you_

_I...I..Can't live within you_

Sarah froze on stage as she heard Jareth's voice once again. Her heart quickened, her breath seemed to get caught in her throat. She never thought she would actually hear him singing, let alone his voice again in her life. In fact she did not want to hear his voice again. Sarah glances around the stage wondering if he was actually there.

"Where are you?" Sarah called out looking around the stage, fear in her eyes.

"Sarah?" Tsai asked hurrying over as Sarah looked around. "Sarah, what is it?"

"He is here somewhere." Sarah replied still looking around as she calmed herself. "I know he is, that was his voice, and he had sang that same song to me eight years ago."

"If he is here, I will find him!" Tsai replied and hurried off to look for him.

As Tsai disappeared the rest of the actors and actresses looked to Sarah. She looked around herself and sighed. The assistant director watched her for a second before clearing his throat and getting everyone back to work on the scene that they had been working before Sarah was distracted. Tsai did not find Jareth nor did she find any sign he had even been there. The rehearsal ended for the day and Tsai and Sarah went home.

Sarah had not talked to Kay for a couple days; they had both been busy, Sarah with the rehearsals and Kay with his band. She wondered if he was thinking about her. She thought of him often. She looked to Tsai and smiled weakly then looked away.

"There has to be some sort of connection between the play and Jareth." Sarah said aloud as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "But what could those connections be?"

Tsai said nothing as she watched Sarah fret over the newest development. As the rehearsals continued Sarah started to get even more frustrated. It was three days before opening night and Sarah was fed up with not working with the lead male. They were running though the whole play and would be until opening night. The last rehearsals would be dress rehearsals. Sarah stopped in the middle of one of her lines that she would be saying to the male lead and turned to the director and assistant director, frustration seen on her face.

"I can't work like this." Sarah said irritated. "How am I supposed to react the way I am supposed to when I haven't been rehearsing with the other lead? I won't continue until he has arrived!"

Everyone went quiet as they looked to the assistant director and the director. The two men looked to each other and sighed. It was too late to replace Sarah and part of the conditions of the play being put on was that Sarah be the lead female. Tsai stood by Sarah and smiled.

"If that is how you feel," a familiar voice said from deep in a shadow. "Then so be it. It is good to see you again, Sarah."

Both Tsai and Sarah turn quickly toward the sound of the voice as a man walks out from the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Feel free to leave a review. Thank you hazlgrnLizzy for your review. More Jareth in this chapter and next. I Will have chapter 8 up soon, maybe tonight depending on if i get it finished. Please enjoy.

* * *

"It is so very good to see you again, Sarah," the man said again as he stood in full light. "It really has been too long."

"Jareth…" Sarah said under her breath, fear in her voice.

Jareth stood as arrogant as ever, his white blond hair as wild and care free as she remembered. He wore his all too tight pants, brown leather boots, brown leather jacket, and white ruffle shirt underneath it. She stood there staring at him; he was exactly as she remembered him being. This had to be the man that had hurt her eight years ago Tsai thought. Sarah's body wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him, beg him to kiss her, hold her, and love her. She closed her eyes and shook her head, pushing those thoughts and emotions out of her head.

_Get a hold of yourself, Sarah._ She thought to herself, opening her eyes once again and looking to Jareth. _Remember what he did to you, remember that he took your brother Toby from you and made you fight for him. Remember!_

Beside her Tsai cursed at seeing Sarah's face, she had heard Sarah say his name. Before Tsai could do anything, Sarah began to walk toward Jareth. Jareth smiled as she approached. Once she was in front of him she looked up to him. She raised a hand and struck him across the face as hard as she could muster and glared at him, before he could even react.

"Awww. I wanted to do that." Tsai said as she watched Sarah slap Jareth.

"Who do you think you are interfering in my life again?" Sarah asked angrily. "How dare you come back into my life! What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Jareth asked smiling, unfazed by her attack.

"Old friend? Old friend my ass." Sarah replied not caring that anyone else was there.

"Come now, Sarah, you don't want to make a scene in front of everyone do you?" Jareth asked indicating everyone around them, watching them.

Sarah looked around and glared as everyone looked on. Tsai stood back watching Sarah interacting with the man that Sarah feared. Sarah closed her eyes and looked away from everyone.

"Tell me why you are here!" Sarah demanded as she looked to Jareth with a glare.

"This is my play, and I am the male lead." Jareth replied without humor, without a smile. "Now let's get to work shall we? Opening night is only three days away."

Sarah hung her head and thought for a moment before turning to Tsai. This was her job, even though she was working with a man who had drastically changed her life eight years ago Sarah could not back out. She took a couple deep breaths and then looked to Jareth.

"Well don't you need to change?" Sarah asked irritation heard in her voice and seen on her face.

She had to work with the man, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She knew Tsai would not be pleased but Sarah knew that if she walked out now she would never get a good role again. She did not look to Jareth as he laughed. As Jareth disappeared to change Sarah walked over to Tsai.

"What are we still doing here?" Tsai asked looking to Sarah. "And why didn't you let me handle it?"

"We are still here because my career is on the line. If I walk out now I will never get any part other than being an extra, Tsai." Sarah replied still irritated. "I won't let him ruin my career, like he has changed my life. He has no power over me! He never has and never will!"

"Well he obviously has some power over you with how flustered you are." Tsai replied.

"He does not!" Sarah replied with a glare, not wanting to admit to herself or to Tsai that it bothered her that he was there.

"Right, whatever." Tsai replied with a role of her eyes.

Sarah was quiet as she turned away from Tsai crossing her arms over her chest. A few minutes later the rehearsal continued, Jareth playing his role and speaking his lines as if he had known them all his life. Jareth watched Sarah and Tsai as they took brakes or in scenes that Sarah was not involved in. He watched Sarah as she spoke her lines and another actor replied. After the rehearsal ended Sarah and Tsai quickly changed out of their costumes and into their everyday clothes before leaving quickly. They climbed into Sarah's car and she started to drive home, still completely irritated that Jareth was lead.

"Well that explains the connections he has with the play." Sarah said as she pulled up to a red light, and Tsai stays quiet. "I can't believe he wrote something so… wonderful. I bet he didn't even write this play. Who does he think he is, coming into my life again after eight years? I can't believe him. What does he want from me? I don't know if I will ever want to be in another production after this because of that bastard."

"You, will." Tsai replied as she put in her head phones shutting Sarah out.

Sarah starts to drive again as the light turns green. She drives home in silence knowing that Tsai did not want to hear any more. She parks and they go into their apartment. Sarah walks over and checks messages. There were none so Sarah walks into their room and gets ready for bed. She sits down in front of the vanity mirror and smiles at the roses as she starts to brush through her long hair.

The following day, rehearsal was as it usually was but Jareth was there playing his role. Jareth's attitude however as the rehearsal progressed seemed to get fouler than when it had begun. During one of the brakes, as Tsai was working with the stage crew Sarah sat to the side drinking some water. Jareth walked up to her and sat down. Sarah glanced over but said nothing; in fact she hadn't said a word to him other than the lines she had to say to him in the play.

"Sarah, must you ignore me?" Jareth asked as Sarah looked away and over to Tsai.

"There is nothing to say!" Sarah replied as she stood. "You lost your little game!"

"This isn't a game anymore, Sarah," he replied standing up as well and walking in front of her.

"You're right, it isn't. It is my life!" Sarah replied angrily. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go talk to someone!"

Sarah pushed passed Jareth and walked over to Tsai. He starts to walk after her and he feels something bounce off his head. He looks around after hearing a coin rolling on the floor. Near him a nickel came to a stop as if mocking him. She said something softly to Tsai and she nodded. When the rehearsal ended for the day Sarah sighed relieved. Sarah and Tsai left the theater together and went home. Sarah said nothing on the way home unlike the day before. They walked in and Sarah remained quiet as she went to their room and went to bed. After a moment Tsai followed Sarah and jumps onto Sarah making the bed squeak.

"Uff." Sarah said looking to Tsai. "Get off!"

"Quit being a grumpy butt and go take a shower." Tsai said trying to get Sarah to be herself once again. "Or I will chase you with Mr. Squeaky."

"Alright," she replied smiling. Since Tsai had not gotten off of her yet Sarah decided, knowing that Tsai was ticklish, to start to tickle her. "But I can't get up until you get off."

Tsai started to squirm around squeaking loudly as she tried to get away from Sarah. Finally Sarah let Tsai go before she got up and headed to the bath room. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat as she undressed. She sighed as she picked up her body wash and smelled it. She remembered a time that Tsai had contaminated her body wash by putting peach smelling body wash in the bottle that was Sarah's. Not understanding why Sarah did not like anything that had to do with peaches. She smiled as she climbed into the shower. When she was finished Sarah wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom once again. She glanced over to Tsai as she walked over to her dresser to get out a night gown.

"How can you stand those things?" Sarah asked as she wrinkled her nose up at Tsai's peach that she was eating.

"How could you not?" Tsai asked looking up to Sarah.

"It is a long story." Sarah replied. "But let's just say Jareth ruined peaches for me."

"That bastard." Tsai said talking around a mouthful of peach.

Sarah told her the part that she had left out of the story she had told Tsai when they were in high school. Sarah had gotten dressed as she did so, and climbed onto her bed. Tsai looks to the peach and then looks to Sarah.

"You want some? It's safe." Tsai said holding the peach over to Sarah.

"Thanks, but I will pass." Sarah replied snuggling under her blankets.

The following day, like the day before, Jareth's mood seemed to be getting worse. During the last scene of the play Jareth suddenly went ridged and fell over during one of his lines. Everyone, but Tsai rushed over to see if he was ok. It seemed he had just fallen asleep, with some help. Sarah sighed as she pulled a dart out of Jareth's neck. Everyone blinked at seeing the dart hoping that he wasn't poisoned. Sarah started to look around and saw Tsai up in the rafters acting as if she was fixing something.

"Tsai, what are you doing up there?" Sarah asked loudly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm working." Tsai replied.

"I found a dart in the bastard." Sarah hollered up to her.

"Wonder who did that." Tsai said as she peered over the edge of the rafters and looked down.

Sarah shrugs and looks to everyone still huddled around Jareth. She shakes her head and sighs. A few minutes later the director decided to let everyone go home early and reminded them that they needed to be back an hour before doors opened the following day. Tsai and Sarah leave the theater and headed home. They walked inside and sitting on the dining room table was a crystal vase of a dozen black roses. Sarah froze as she saw them. They weren't there when they had left for rehearsal earlier and Kay did not have a key. They didn't even leave out a spare for use. Sarah looks to Tsai then back to the roses.

"Where did those come from? They are pretty." Tsai said. "But where did they come from?"

"Jareth…" Sarah said her voice almost getting caught in her throat. "Jareth was here. There is no other way."

"But how did he get in?" Tsai asked looking to Sarah.

"He has his ways," she replied looking to Tsai again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Feel free to leave a review. Here is chapter 8. Enjoy. Another cliff hanger, sorry about that. I will have chapter 9 up soon. Am Starting it up now. There are many chapters left to go in this story so please stay tuned.  


* * *

They ignored the roses, leaving them where they sat as they both headed to the bedroom. Sarah wanted to go visit with Kay but she was just too tired to do so.

"Tsai, I think I will go see Kay tomorrow after the performance." Sarah said as she changed into her night gown and glanced to Tsai over her shoulder.

"Ok, I will get my own ride." Tsai replied.

"I could always drop you off before I go see him." Sarah said and climbed into bed.

"No, that's ok." Tsai replied as she headed to take a shower.

Sarah lay there on her bed under her blankets and sighed. She missed Kay and wondered if he was thinking about her as well. She fell asleep before Tsai was finished with her shower. As Tsai walks out of the bath room she notices a tall dark figure leaning over Sarah. In only a towel Tsai hurries over and jumps on him. The man stands up straight and looks over his shoulder before he disappears in a puff of glitter. Tsai falls and lands on Sarah's bed frame cutting open her side. Tsai calls out in pain and Sarah sits up quickly and looks around. She sees Tsai on the ground gripping her side.

"Tsai? What happened? I thought you were in the shower?" Sarah asked quickly getting out of bed and kneeling next to her friend.

"That bastard was here!" Tsai replied.

"Here? In this room?" Sarah asked looking around the room again before looking to Tsai again. "Tsai… you're hurt."

"No, shit sure lock!" Tsai replied.

Sarah pulled Tsai's hands from her side and looked over the deep gash.

"Get dressed but keep presser on that wound." Sarah said as she hurried over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans. "I am taking you to the hospital."

"I hate the hospital." Tsai whined.

"I don't care, you need stitches!" Sarah replied as she pulled on her jeans and grabbed a sweeter.

Tsai grumbles but does as she is told. They hurry out of the apartment and into Sarah's car. Sarah drives Tsai to the hospital wondering what they were going to say happened when they got there. She was furious with Jareth but said nothing. She kept her eyes on the road, but her mind was focused on Jareth. She parked in the parking lot of the hospital and looked to Tsai.

"Have any idea of a story to tell them?" Sarah asked. "We can't say that a man was in the room and then just disappeared."

"We were ruff housing." Tsai suggested.

Sarah nodded and got out of the car. She followed Tsai into the hospital emergency room and waited with Tsai. A couple hours later they were home again, Tsai's side stitched up. Sarah said nothing as she looked at all the glitter on the floor by her bed. Grabbing the vacuum and not caring that it was late she started to clean up the glitter. Once that was clean she walked out into the living room and up to the black roses. She picked them up and walked over to a window. Opening it she threw the roses out and smiled as the vase shattered on the concrete below.

Sarah did not sleep well that night and when it came time to go get ready for the performance Sarah drove Tsai and herself to the theater. As they entered through the back door Sarah saw Jareth and glared fury seen in her eyes. She said nothing as she went to her dressing room and smiled as she saw a single red rose sitting on the counter top in front of the mirror with a white card sitting on top. She closed the door and took a seat in front of the mirror and picked up the card. She smiled even more at seeing Kay's penmanship on the card. The card read:

_Sarah, good luck tonight. Wanted to let you know I have been thinking about you and hope things go well tonight. Break a leg. Yours always, Kay. P.S. I love you._

Sarah picked up the rose and smelled it before putting it to the side. She started placing the makeup on before getting into her costume. She looked over herself once again before she exited her dressing room. Jareth started to walk toward her and she glared at him. Once he was a few feet from her he stopped.

"How could you?" Sarah asked venom heard in her voice. "You had no right to be in my room last night! What were you doing there?"

"I wanted to see if you got my gift." Jareth replied smiling.

"Oh, I got it alright!" Sarah replied still glaring. "It is now smashed up outside my apartment. Stay away from my friends, my family, and me!"

Sarah then turned and walked away quickly. She walked up to Tsai and sat down next to her with a sigh. Tsai excuses herself from Sarah and walks onto the stage. She starts to mess with something as Sarah watches her for a second then looks over to the side to see Jareth watching her with a smug smile on his face. Sarah stands and walks out of his view. She peeks out to the audience as people started to take their seats. She sighed, knowing it would be a full house.

Jareth watched Tsai as she walked up to him after finishing with the trip wire on the stage.

"Break a lag!" Tsai said smiling. "Literally."

As the performance went on Jareth continually missed the wire. As Tsai watched him she got pissed. When the curtains closed, the crowd roared. As Tsai passed Jareth she kicked him in the shin, hissed and continued to walk as she grabbed her side. Sarah walked up to Tsai and smiled. She loved the sound of the crowd.

"Well, I am going to go get out of this costume." Sarah said smiling to Tsai. "You sure you don't want me to drop you off at the apartment before heading to see Kay?"

"I've already got a ride." Tsai replied.

"Alright." Sarah said.

Sarah then turned and headed to her dressing room. She changed out of her costume and took off her makeup. She got dressed and walked out of her dressing room with the rose in her hand. Before she could get out through the exit Jareth cut her off.

"Who's Kay?" Jareth asked irritation heard in his voice.

"Why do you care?" Sarah asked crossing her arms across her chest. "Is the Goblin King jealous?"

"Who's Kay?" Jareth asked again in a more demanding tone, avoiding Sarah's questions.

"My boyfriend!" Sarah replied glaring. "Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be!"

Sarah walked passed Jareth before he could stop her and hurried out of the theater. She hurried across the parking lot and into her car. Inserting her key into the ignition she turned it and pulled out of the parking lot. Kay had a concert that night and she drove quickly to the concert hall that he would be performing in. She parked and got out after checking herself over in the rear view mirror. She hurried to the back entrance and was let in. The security guards knew her well. She was informed that the concert had ended a few minutes ago and the band was relaxing before signing autographs. She smiled and thanked them before hurrying to Kay's dressing room. She opened it without knocking and froze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Feel free to leave a review. I will stop here tonight and will have another chapter up tomorrow. After the first bit with Tsai, she will not be seen in this chapter. Poor Sarah. I won't give anything more away. Enjoy.

* * *

Tsai walks up the stairs to the apartment and walks up to the door. As she is putting the key in the door she is grabbed from behind. She struggles but before she could get free, her captor disappears with her in his arms. No one noticed the struggle, nor did they hear a sound. Only sign that she was there was her key and key chain dangling from the door.

* * *

Sarah stood frozen in the door way as she saw Kay kissing another girl. His hands roamed her body as he pinned her to the far wall of the dressing room. Tears started fill her eyes as she watched him kiss her lips then move to her neck. His hand started to go under her shirt and grope one of her breasts. Sarah takes a few steps into the room, without making a sound. She picks up Kay's favorite guitar and throws it at his back. The strings sound as it flies out of her hands and Kay looks over. The guitar misses them both as Sarah continues to stand there tears now falling down her cheeks.

"Get out!" Sarah yelled to the girl angrily.

The girl looks to Kay then to Sarah again as Kay continues to watch Sarah, calmly.

"Who's this Kay?" the girl asked gripping to Kay's arm.

"I am his girlfriend!" Sarah said harshly as she glared at Kay. "Now get out!"

The girl looked to Kay once again, smiling sweetly. Kay looked to the girl and sighed before nodding to the girl.

"Sarah be reasonable." Kay began as the girl left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Be reasonable? Be reasonable?" Sarah asked angrily as she started to throw things at Kay again. "I come in here to say hello and tell you how the performance went and find you cheating on me with another woman!"

She was throwing anything she could get her hands on. The tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Sarah…" Kay said covering his face from her anger. "Let me explain. She came on to me!"

"It sure didn't look like it!" Sarah replied angrily as she stopped throwing things at him and made fists with her hands. "And even if she did, you didn't have to respond!"

"I am sorry Sarah!" Kay said as he started to walk toward her.

Sarah stepped away from him putting her back to the wall. Tears still fell down her cheeks and anger filled her eyes.

"How long have you been cheating on me?" Sarah asked.

"Come on, Sarah," he said. "It won't happen again!"

"Why am I having a hard time believing you?" she asked whipping the tears from her face and glaring at him. "You did it once, what makes me think you won't do it again?"

"Sarah, please." Kay pleaded still walking toward her slowly.

"No, Kay!" Sarah said and opened the door. "We are done! Stay away from me, Kay. I want nothing to do with a cheating bastard!"

Before Kay could stop her Sarah runs out of the concert hall and into the night. It had started to rain while Sarah argued with Kay. Tears started to fall again as she got to her car and climbed inside. She started the car and drove home quickly. She walked up the stairs and froze for the second time that night. She saw Tsai's keys in the door and no lights on in the apartment. Sarah looked around for any sign of her friend, her heart pounding in her chest and the tears now gone from her eyes. Tsai was nowhere in sight and Sarah knew Jareth had something to do with it. Taking Tsai's keys she opened the door and walked into the apartment. Putting Tsai's keys on the little table just inside the door, Sarah looked around. She checked each room but there was no sign of Tsai.

"Damn you, Jareth!" Sarah said angrily. "Why? Why tonight? Why Tsai?"

Sarah put her back to a corner and slid down it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Tears in her eyes she thought about what she should do. She needed Tsai and Tsai was gone, thanks to the Goblin King. She somehow had to talk to Jareth. She stood and walked away from the corner she had put herself in. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

"Jareth!" Sarah yelled as she opened her eyes. "Jareth, I need to talk to you! Get your ass here now!"

A few seconds later Jareth appeared behind her, smiling.

"You called, Sarah?" he said pleasure heard in his voice. "I never thought you would call for me."

As he looked over her, his smile faded. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled. She turned and looked to him glaring. He could see that she had been crying as her eyes continued to shine with unshed tears and he could see the path that the tears had taken.

"Where is she?" Sarah asked angrily. "Where is Tsai?"

"Have you lost someone again, Sarah?" Jareth asked unable to help himself even after seeing her distress.

"Where is she, damn it?" Sarah demanded. "I need her."

Jareth said nothing for a while, taken back by Sarah's words. He blinked his eyes at her for a second then sighed.

"I can't help you this time, Sarah." Jareth said. "Is there something else wrong?"

"What do you mean you can't help me this time?" Sarah asked. "This is your handy work isn't it? My best friend is missing because of you, isn't that enough?"

"Like I said, I can't help you with this one, Sarah." Jareth said looking around her apartment for a second before looking to her again. "I have things to do so I must go!"

Before Sarah could protest, Jareth disappeared again leaving glitter everywhere. Sarah called out again and again telling Jareth to come back and fix his mess. Yelling until her throat hurt she gave up. She went and laid down on Tsai's bed crying. She finally cried herself to sleep and woke up a few hours later. She got up at seeing the sun shining though the bed room window. Not caring how she looked she walked out of the bedroom and grabbed her purse. She walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind her. She got into her car and drove to her producer's office. Once inside she didn't wait for the producer's secretary to let Earin know she was there she just barged in.

"Earin! I can't do this part any longer!" Sarah said looking to him angrily. "Cannot work with that bastard!"

"Is there something wrong?" Earin asked standing up from behind his desk.

"My friend, Tsai is missing," she replied. "I have to go find her. I can't tell you where I am going. You would think I was crazy."

"Jareth…" Earin said so softly that Sarah almost did not hear it.

"You know him?" Sarah asked angrily. "You know him and lied to me about the necklace."

"Yes, I know him." Earin said looking to Sarah sadly. "And my brother has gone too far this time."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, Earin, Sarah's producer is Jareth's brother. More of that story and what Jareth's plan to come in the next chapter. Also what Sarah has to do to get her friend back in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Feel free to leave a review. Thank you hazlgrnLizzy for your reviews, they are much welcome. Chapter 11 is being worked on now and will be up soon hopefully. I want to thank all those who are following this piece of work and am pleased to know that you are enjoying it. New character in this chapter. Enjoy! Parts written about Tsai are written by my friend who is collaborating on this story with me and will be until Sarah and Tsai are reunited.  


* * *

"Wait! Your brother?" Sarah asked shocked. "Jareth is your brother?"

"Yes, Sarah, he is my brother." Earin replied looking away from her. "It was never supposed to go this far. None of your friends or family was supposed to get involved."

"My family?" Sarah asked. "Has my family been taken or involved?"

"No," he said looking to her once again. "Tsai is the only one who has been taken. Sarah, you look offal. Are you alright?"

"Of course not!" Sarah said glaring at Earin. "My best friend has been taken and I know Jareth was involved. What do you know?"

"Jareth only wanted revenge," he said calmly as he walked over to a window and looked out. "He has been keeping an eye on you over the years as he tried to think of a way. It didn't help that father wants him married. When you became an actress, he asked me to become your producer. He wrote the play you are involved in now hoping that you would walk out and ruin your career when you saw him. I didn't know about the necklace. I didn't know what he had planned with your friend until late last night when he came to me."

"Where is my friend?" Sarah asked angrily. "Where did Jareth take Tsai?"

"Jareth didn't take her anywhere." Earin said turning to Sarah and looked her over.

"What do you mean Jareth didn't take her?" Sarah asked walking forward and grabbing Earin by his shirt. "Tell me!"

"Jareth hired another Fae to take her to his castle. They didn't make it that far." Earin said looking to her and her grip on his shirt.

"Didn't make it that far?" Sarah asked. "Is she in the labyrinth?"

"No," he said calmly, amused by Sarah's actions. "The fae had to stop at the Fae high court."

"How do I get there?" Sarah asked shaking him roughly.

"I can't help you there." Earin said with a sigh.

"Your brother said the same thing!" Sarah said angrily as she let him go. "I am not going to finish the play! I have to find a way to find Tsai."

Sarah turns and walks out of the office without another word. She drove home quickly and paced the living room for a bit as she thought about how she could get to Tsai. Would she have to go through the Labyrinth again? Would she have to beat Jareth once again? She stopped pacing and headed to take a shower hoping that it would help her get an idea as to what to do.

* * *

Jareth watched Sarah in one of his crystals and sighed. He did not want Tsai to go to his father's court and he wondered why the fae had taken her there. He knew that Tsai could handle his goblins and that is why he had hired a fellow fae. He did not like the way that Sarah looked and it pained him in a way he could not explain. He threw the crystal up into the air and it disappeared. He glanced around his throne room as he sat on the throne his legs draped over one of the arm rests. Goblins skittered about as they usually did in the throne room and Jareth sighed heavily. He looked away from the goblins once again and wondered if Sarah was so upset because of Tsai being missing. He did not think so and he picked himself up out of his throne. The noise of the goblins was getting on his nerves and he glared at them. Stomping out of his throne room the goblins watched him leave. He walked to his room and out onto the balcony before pulling out one of his crystals again. Looking into it he saw Sarah pacing once again after her shower.

"Damn, my father!" Jareth said to himself as he watched Sarah. "Why did he have to interfere with what I had planned?"

Regret covered his face for a moment before he masked his feelings again. He glared at the girl in the crystal and smiled slightly as she continued to pace.

* * *

Tsai fought as best she could, struggling and turning practically inside out in the arms that held her tightly to some person's body. A gloved hand clamped tightly over her mouth. The fae that held her tight leaned his lips to Tsai's ear.

"Quiet now and I will release your ability to speak. " The voice was male and melodic, perhaps a little attractive. Tsai however aimed a sharp kick backwards towards the owner of the voice. There came a hiss that made Tsai shiver against her captor then a laugh the laugh something far from expected.

"Well now I can see, perhaps, why the goblin king wanted you out of the way, but I thought he liked fire in a woman." Tsai could hear the smile on his face as he started to maneuver her towards a bed. This caused Tsai to fight harder, this was NOT happening. How could someone sneak up on her let alone be able to capture her in such a way?

Archirion smiled as he looked down in the girl in his arms she was feisty and rather pretty in his opinion. Jareth always did find the mortals that where worth playing with, but something was different about this girl. His hand slowly came away from the girl's mouth as he maneuvered her towards the bed of the room she would be kept in for now. The stream of curses that poured from the now uncovered mouth made even him blush slightly. His blue eyes went wide in shock as the girl continued to utter profanities that would make even the goblins turn a lovely shade of red. It was then that Tsai thought of it and slammed her head backwards.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK? You bloated piece of whore munching degenerative frog shit if you think you're going to get me in bed and do the unspeakable you've got another thing coming, I will rip your fucking piggy eyes out of your malformed cunt like face, you ogre twat. "

With this Archirion simply let her go perhaps now a bit more insulted. A scowl curved his lips and gloved hands went to his hips in agitation.

"Now, now, I am just doing as I am told, and I am not one to commit such an act as to rape a woman. " He was Fae that was certain handsome in the inhuman way his kind always were. He stood tall and leanly muscular. He had long black hair that fell behind his shoulders in tightly secured ponytail though it was probably rather wild if loose. He stared at Tsai incredulously from under the feathered bangs that fell haphazard over one eye. His slender brows furrowed on his forehead as he watched the girl whip round violence in her eyes.

"Take me back…"Her words were cold and held promise of pain should they not be heeded.

"I can't" He stated firmly though he wished he could apologize for this. Something about the girl made him want to protect her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Feel free to leave a review. This chapter is smaller than the others and I am sorry about that but I figured that the spots that were put together here were good places to stop. I am working on chapter 12 now. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to more reviews. Jareth is not in this chapter however but will show up again in the next. Over 20000 words, Yay.

* * *

Sarah stopped pacing for a moment as a thought struck her. Maybe her friends from the labyrinth could help her. She hurried from the living room where she had been pacing after her shower and up to her vanity. Throwing herself into the seat in front of it she looked into the mirror.

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo," she pleaded. "I need you!"

The three appeared behind her and Sarah turned. When Hoggle saw her he did not great her the way he usually did.

"Sarah?" Hoggle asked worried. "What is the matter?"

She explained what had happened leaving out the parts that involved Kay, knowing that they would not understand. Didymus' look darkened as she continued on with her story.

"Is there any way you could help me?" Sarah pleaded looking to her friends. "I have to get Tsai back!"

"Sarwah sad." Ludo said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

Sarah did not pull away but looked at Hoggle and Didymus as they looked to each other. Tears were forming in her eyes again as she watched her two friends for a second. They looked to her and Hoggle sighed. Ludo let her go and watched her.

"The only way to save your friend is to get to the Fae court, my lady." Didymus said.

"Well how do I get there?" Sarah asked looking from Didymus to Hoggle.

"Ye can't!" Hoggle said and looked away from her. "Unless ye are summoned."

"How do I get summoned?" Sarah asked irritated.

"Your best bet is to talk to Jareth, my lady." Didymus replied sadly.

"Is that the only way?" Sarah asked and when they were quiet she sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine, take me to him."

"Are ye sure?" Hoggle asked looking to her once again.

"Absolutely!" Sarah said standing and walking over to them. "I have to get Tsai back. I need to get her back. And I need your help to do so."

"Very well." Didymus said.

Next thing Sarah knew she stood inside the Goblin City. Didymus and Hoggle were nowhere in sight, nor was Ludo. It had been eight years since she stood there in that city and Sarah sighed. She never wanted to see this place again and yet here she was. She never thought she would be here to ask for Jareth's help to save her friend. Walking though the city she looked around her and smiled as she noticed there was no sign of the fight that had been there to keep her from the castle. Goblins hurried about on their daily routine and ignored Sarah as they went about. In fact it seemed as if they were avoiding her all together. She hurried passed the fountain that rested before the stairs that lead to the castle and up the stairs. She paused before the door and took a deep breath before pushing on the doors. They opened without a sound and she entered. She paused once inside the doors and looked around her. Memories flashed in her mind as she turned to her right to the throne room. She did not move right away as she fought for control of her thoughts and tried to force the memories away. Taking another deep breath she forced her feet to move and walked into the throne room. Goblins ran about and chased chickens, but Jareth was nowhere in sight.

"Damn," she said under her breath and sighed.

* * *

Archirion stood before the High king rubbing his temples with his black leather clad hand. He looked tired and stressed. His blue eyes met the Kings mismatched pair for a moment. The king seemed amused, after all Archirion was often the bloody hands to Jareth or the High king. Archirion had been Jareth's friend since they were both children and even then he had done Jareth's bidding. This time however the High king had intercepted the mission.

"You seem tired, is the girl to much for you?" The high king mocked, a lopsided grin falling across his features .Archirion scowled but continued to show the proper respect to the king.

"No your highness she was easy enough to capture but she certainly does have spirit. Though I do need to ask of you something. "Archirion had a thought that occurred to him as to what it might be about the girl that was so… intriguing.

The high king raised a brow and looked quizzical now.

* * *

Tsai sat in the room she was being held hostage in her hair falling in her face as she looked at the floor. She was plotting her way out; one could almost hear her mind ticking like a time bomb as her hands fiddled with some of the objects she had found round the room. She stopped and looked up.

"Sarah... I am sorry, but we will get that bastard I promise. He won't even want to touch us again I swear it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Feel free to leave a review. I don't want to give anything away so I will wait to put any author notes in until the end.

* * *

Sarah stood in his throne room looking around for a second longer before heading out the only other doorway in the room. She followed it to the entrance of the room that she had faced Jareth in to get her brother back. The Escher Room. She paused and looked around. Jareth wasn't there either. It was still in pieces from when she had beaten the Goblin King and she sighed.

'Love me, fear me, do what I say, and I will be your slave.' Jareth's words came back to her as she continued to look in.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to get his voice out of her head. She dropped her head to her chest as his voice continued to fill her mind. She opened her eyes and looked up again before turning around and returning to the throne room. Once again she looked around and paused in frustration. She walks over and looks at his throne. She smiles and sat down just like Jareth had been sitting while he watched her through his crystal earlier. Situating herself she looked to the goblins as they paused and looked to her. There was no sound coming from the goblins as they watched her sitting in their kings' throne.

"Jareth!" Sarah called as loudly as she could now ignoring the goblins as they stared. "Jareth! We really do have to talk!"

Jareth appeared a second later through the door way and paused at seeing Sarah sitting in his throne. He looked to the goblins as they looked from Sarah to him then back. Sarah continued to lounge in his throne as she watched him cross the room to her. Her smile grew as she saw the look of irritation cover his face.

"What? Don't like seeing someone else sitting in your throne?" Sarah mocked and then laughed.

Even though she had laughed Jareth had seen the sorrow in her eyes. He could tell that it ran deeper than just the sadness of her missing friend. He wondered who had put the pain and sorrow there. Was it himself? It had not been there when she had left after the performance.

"What are you doing here, Sarah?" Jareth asked avoiding her question.

"I want you to take me to the high fae court!" Sarah replied sitting up straight in the throne. "I know that is where Tsai is!"

"How did you find that out?" Jareth asked as he continued to watch her.

"Your brother, Earin!" Sarah said as she relaxed against the high back of the throne. "He told me everything!"

"That traitor." Jareth said under his breath then paused before looking to her once again. "What will you do if I refuse to take you?"

"I will find my own way to them!" Sarah said looking to him with defiance in her eyes, masking the sorrow he had seen a few minutes ago. "There has to be another way besides asking you!"

"The only way I can take you there, Sarah is if you trust me," he replied turning his back on her. "If you go on your own you will be forfeiting your life. Would your friend want you to do that?"

Sarah was quiet, she had been only thinking of her friend. She looked away from Jareth and down to her lap. She did not trust Jareth and didn't think she could trust him, but Tsai needed her just as much as Sarah needed Tsai. At least that was what was running through her mind.

"Your friend is in no danger right now," he said looking to her over his shoulder and she looked up to him. He sighs softly and turns around to her once again. "I don't like to see the sorrow in your eyes Sarah. Tell me did I put that sorrow there?"

"You would know if it was you," she replied angrily not wanting to talk to him about what had happened. "I know Tsai would not want me to forfeit my life for her, but I have to go to her. I don't trust you, Jareth. Why did you have her taken?"

"She was in the way!" Jareth said with a growl almost.

"And why was she taken to the high fae court?" Sarah asked looking to him in his mismatched eyes for the first time since he had appeared to her several days ago.

"My father!" Jareth replied and looked away. "I am guessing it has something to do with you, other than that I have no other knowledge."

"Is Tsai safe?" Sarah asked worried for her friend.

"As far as I know." Jareth replied looking to her.

He wanted to reach out to her and pull her into his arms. Wanted to find away to wash away all the pain and sorrow from her eyes. He thought that revenge was what he had really wanted, but it seems that what he wanted was to have Sarah back in his life, in his labyrinth. He closes his eyes for a brief second, before opening them again and looking to her. It pained him to see her hurting but he did not know what to do. He knew that part of her pain was because he had ordered his friend Archirion to take Tsai and bring her here. Obviously that plan did not work as he had hoped.

"This isn't another trick of yours is it?" Sarah asked standing up from the throne. "And what makes me think that I can trust anything you say to me?"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." Jareth said with a shake of his head. "I did not want this to happen. I may have wanted to embarrass you or after taking your friend have you run my labyrinth again. But I never intended to have your friend in with my father's court."

Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes and saw truth there. She looked away as her body started to want to move toward him and her arms wanted to wrap around his body. She wanted to cry into his shoulder but she refused to let him know how he was affecting her. She needed Tsai to get her back on focus and maybe to slap her around a bit. To remind her that Jareth was the bad guy.

"Take me to Tsai." Sarah said softly as she continued to avoid looking at him. "Please, take me to Tsai."

Jareth watched Sarah for a moment. He wanted to make her smile again, wanted to see the sorrow fade from her eyes, even for a moment. Then a thought struck him and he walked forward.

"Would you like to see your friend?" Jareth asked and Sarah's eyes looked up to him.

"You mean you are going to take me to her?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"No," he replied and flipped one of his wrists, one of his crystals appearing on his fingertips. "But I can show her to you."

The crystal showed Tsai on her bed alone, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes wet with tears and her gaze seemingly blank. Sarah looked away from the crystal and glared to Jareth. Sarah was extremely surprised to see Tsai with tears in her eyes. She had never seen Tsai cry before and it scared her.

"You said she was fine." Sarah said angrily and the goblins quickly moved away from them.

"I told you that as far as I knew she was well taken care of." Jareth replied just as surprised as Sarah seemed to be.

"So, what is the Goblin King now admitting that he doesn't know everything?" Sarah demanded furry seen behind her brilliant green eyes. "Take me to her! NOW!"

* * *

Archirion now sat watching the girl in her room from a distance. Though she may look small and in a way fragile it became obvious to him she wasn't. It strangely pained him to see the girl appearing to look depressed and lost. He had never seen her smile, and this made him wonder what she looked like when she did.

Tsai sat on the bed still staring at the floor but now her feet were tucked up under her and her arms wrapped about her. She wanted to go home but though her appearance maybe that of a sad little girl but the truth was she was near tears with indignity. It was when Tsai was fully quiet one should worry. Slowly she stood again and began to pull something from the sleeve of her shirt.

Archirion bit his lip slowly before getting up from his perch and appearing in her room. He had not known it but this was a big mistake.

Sarah watched Jareth for some time in silence as Jareth thought and she sat once again sat in his throne. He had not thought that Tsai would be ill treated. He looked to the goblins for a brief second before looking to Sarah. The crystal gone from sight once again.

"Very well," he replied after another long pause. "I will take you to her."

* * *

A knife whizzed by Archirion's head which made his eyes widen. Now wait a minute where had the girl gotten the weapon? He looked to where the blade had embedded in the wall and then to the girl who was now with glistening Violet purple eyes reaching for her thigh. He moved quickly grabbing the girl and pulling her tight to his chest to restrain her.

"Easy now! I am not here to hurt you... Put your toys away and let me talk. I wouldn't want the king to think you more trouble than your worth as he may order me to kill you then. "He waited to see if the girl would calm.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Tears in Tsai's eyes? Yes I was just as surprised as Sarah actually. And Sarah mocking Jareth. Oh well, I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later. Chapter 13 will be up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Feel free to leave a review. Tsai is not shown in this chapter only Jareth and Sarah.  


* * *

Sarah watched Jareth for a moment not believing what he had just said. Tears filled her eyes as her mind processed what he had said. She blinked them away and took a deep breath as she looked away from him. Jareth watched her for a moment and sighed softly, so softly that Sarah did not hear it. Once the tears were out of her eyes Sarah looked to Jareth again. She stood from the throne and a small smile graced her face.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" she asked urgently.

"Sarah, you look tired and it will be a long journey." Jareth said as he looked over her beautiful face. "It is late and you need some rest."

"No, I want to head out now!" Sarah said quickly.

"Sarah, please, trust me on this." Jareth said calmly. "I will not take you until you have rested."

"But Tsai needs me." Sarah continued trying to convince Jareth that they needed to leave right away.

"Even if we left now we would not be there for at least two days." Jareth said with a sigh. "There is a spare bedroom that I can put you in. Sarah you need your rest."

"Fine! But we leave first thing in the morning!" Sarah replied with another glare. "But I still don't trust you!"

Jareth turned to one of the goblins that had backed away from them earlier and gave him an order to escort Sarah to a guest room and make sure she was comfortable. She was shown to a large room with a four poster bed, a dark wooden desk with matching chair, red curtains that covered the large windows and a door that lead to a wash room. The bed was covered in silk sheets and a satin comforter. She looked around as the goblin that had brought her to the room walked over quickly to the bed and turned down the sheets for her, then quickly left the room. She walked into the wash room and splashed some cool water onto her face. As she looked up into the mirror that hung on the wall she sighed.

"Tsai, hold on," she said as she looked at herself. "I am coming."

She walked back out of the wash room and found a silk night gown laying on the bed waiting for her. She smiled slightly and changed before climbing into bed and swiftly falling asleep.

* * *

Jareth watched Sarah go and smiled. Perhaps now he would have the chance to get her to trust him or even fall in love with him. It seemed strange to him how quickly he went from wanting revenge to wanting her love. She was so close to him only a few rooms away and yet she was still so far away. It seemed to him that her heart was closed to him. Standing from his throne where he had been sitting he looked around himself. The goblins were up to their old antics and it made him smile some.

_Maybe this will work out to my advantage. _Jareth thought as he walked out of the throne room and to his privet quarters. _Maybe she will trust me and learn to love me while I am taking her to her friend. I wonder what has made her so sad._

He shook his head and as he changed for bed. His mind however did not stray from thoughts of Sarah who now rested across the hall from him. He wondered if she was asleep or had taken the time to take a bath before heading to bed. His smile grew at the thought of Sarah bathing in his castle. He closed his eyes as he imagined that sight. He throw himself on his bed and continued to smile as images flowed throw his mind of things he could do with Sarah. And as the images continued to run through his mind he slept.

* * *

The following morning Jareth stood over Sarah as she slept. She moaned softly and shifted as Jareth watched her smiling. He did not want to wake her but knew that she would want to be leaving to get her friend soon. She seemed so peaceful and content while she slept. He reached out with a gloved hand and shook her gently to wake her. She just shifted again in her sleep.

"Sarah!" Jareth said gently as he shook her again. "Wake up, Sarah!"

She sat up quickly and looked around her. Upon seeing Jareth leaning over her some she quickly moved away, pulling the blanket over her quickly.

"How long have you been standing over me?" Sarah asked glaring at him.

"Long enough," he replied his usual smirk hovering on his lips. "You really do look peaceful while you sleep. Now if you want to still go after your friend I suggest you get dressed."

He turned his back on her and left the room. She watched him go in shock almost. Once she recovered Sarah stood and looked around for her clothes to find that they were nowhere in sight. In their place was a dress of a beautiful green. She glared at the dress but sighed seeing that she had no other choice in the matter. Picking up the dress she found it to me made out of the finest silk she had ever seen. Slipping out of her night gown she slipped the dress over her head to find it fit her curves and body perfectly. The skirt fell to her ankles and the top showed some of her chest which did not bother her. It had spaghetti straps and tied up the back. After making sure that the dress was tied she looked around for a pair of shoes to find that a pair of sandals had been provided for her of the same green as the dress. She sighed as she put them on and left the room. Looking around she found that Jareth had been waiting for her just outside.

"You look beautiful." Jareth said as he picked himself up off the wall he had been leaning against. "Now shall we?"

He offered her his arm and was not surprised when she did not take it, only glared.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked still glaring.

"You want to go to the high fae court?" he asked her with a slight tilt of his head and when she nodded he smiled. "Then you must dress for the occasion."

"And I am supposed to wear this until we get there?" Sarah asked irritated.

"Yes," he replied still smiling. "When we arrive a new dress will be provided for you. Plus I find you look best while in a dress, Precious."

"You want someone who likes dresses you should think about Tsai." Sarah replied irritated once again. "And don't call me that. I am not your Precious."

* * *

**Author's notes:** Chapter 14 may be a bit in coming. I know where I want to go with this fan fic but I am just wondering how to get there. I am not going to be giving up on this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tsai should be showing up again in the next chapter. Please don't give up on me or this fan fic. And yes Jareth has had a change of heart and now realizes that he really does want Sarah to trust him and love him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be put up. I moved and had to get somethings settled before I could work on the story once again. Tsai will no longer actually be in this story, sorry to say. The friend of mine that I was working on this story with has moved to another location and she does not have the time to work on this story with me any longer.**

**Enjoy this chapter. And again I am sorry about Tsai. I will be mentioning what happened to her but that is all that I can do.

* * *

**Jareth lead the way out of his castle and to a path that Sarah had never noticed before. Then again she didn't notice it because she had been in such a hurry to save her brother and now her best friend. She walked beside Jareth keeping her eyes ahead. Being close to Jareth was not what she wanted. They walked in silence as Sarah's mind went in circles about Tsai and what Kay had done to her. She tried to keep her facial features blank and tears from her eyes. She did not want Jareth to see her crying again, or to hear him ask her what else was bothering her. She did not want him to know what Kay had done. In her mind it was none of his business. As they walked Jareth watched her from the corner of his eye and wondered what was going through her mind. As the day went on Sarah continued to say quiet and almost ignore Jareth except to make sure she did not get lost. Jareth continued to watch Sarah from the corner of his eye, but said nothing as he waited for her to open up to him. She had always been his and she would soon realize it.

As the sun started to reach the horizon they heard laughing and the sound of flutes in the distance. Sarah looked to Jareth as if asking him where the noise was coming from. Jareth sighed and grumbled something about gypsies. Sarah smiled and picked up her pace at hearing the word gypsies. She had never seen gypsies before and had always wanted to meet one. Jareth caught up with her and went to grab her arm, not realizing that they had reached the gypsy encampment. Sarah's eyes sparkled as they looked at all the brightly colored clothes that the gypsies wore. Her mouth opened some as she looked around.

"Sarah, I would stop staring and close your mouth." Jarath said looking to her. "They are only gypsies."

Sarah closed her mouth just as a man spotted them. He had a long graying beard and a pleasant smile on his lips. Sarah could not help but smile back at him. He walked up to them and bowed his head some to Jareth.

"Welcome Goblin King," he said then looked to Sarah. "And we the gypsies welcome your friend as well. Won't you join us for the night? We would be most honored if you would."

"I don't think…" Jareth began politely.

"Oh, come on Jareth." Sarah interrupted. "We would love to."

The male gypsy smiled and gently draped an arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"Then welcome," he said leading her closer to the large bond fire. "I am Eliyah, leader of the gypsies."

Jareth glared at him as he walked on the other side of Sarah. Eliyah sat Sarah on a log and looked around to the gypsies again as the music and dancing continued without interruption. Jareth took a seat beside her and watched all the gypsies around them skeptically.

"We should not be her, Sarah." Jarath said into her ear. "You can't trust gypsies."

"Oh, come on, Jareth." Sarah said looking to him and shook her head. "They can't be that bad."

Jareth went quiet as they both were served some meat and drink. Sarah ate happily as Jareth barely touched the food. As the night lengthened a woman in a very brightly colored dress walked up to Sarah and smiled.

"My name is Ela, I am the fortune teller," she introduced herself. "I bet you are tired. You can sleep in my wagon tonight, my dear."

"Thank you, I would like that very much." Sarah replied and stood.

"Sarah, I would rather you don't." Jarath said standing as well.

"Don't be rude to our hosts, Jareth." Sarah said with a glare. "Just because I have asked for your help does not mean you own me!"

Without another word and before Jareth could reply Sarah followed the gypsy. The wagon was more beautiful than anything Sarah had ever seen. She was let in to the wagon and shown a bed that she could sleep in. She fell asleep quickly and slept deeply. The next morning Sarah woke to sun shining in her face. She stretched and smiled as she looked around. Climbing out of the wagon she took a deep breath of the cool morning air. Jareth was to the side talking to Eliyah about something. Ela was sitting at a table outside of the wagon not two feet from her. Ela looked up as Sarah left the wagon and smiled at her.

"Your name is Sarah, is it not?" Ela asked as Sarah walked up to her.

"Yes, how did you know?" Sarah asked as Ela indicated for her to take a seat on the other side of the table.

Sarah sat down and glanced to Jareth once again. He had noticed her and was walking over to her.

"I am a fortune teller." Ela smiled. "It is what I do. Care for a reading?"

"Oh, I don't have any money." Sarah said and smiled.

"Oh, nonsense." Ela said laughing. "If I wanted you to pay for it I would have said something. It is free."

"Alright, I would love one." Sarah said and nodded.

"Then give me your right hand." Ela said holding out one of her hands.

Sarah put her hand into Ela's and watched as Ela looked over her palm. Ela said nothing for several minutes before looking to Sarah's face. Jareth appeared behind Sarah as Ela was looking at her palm. He puts a hand on Sarah's shoulder and she looks over.

"It is time for us to leave." Jareth said.

"I will finish her reading first!" Ela said to him then focused her attention to Sarah again. "You have a long journey ahead of you. You will lose much during this journey but you will gain more than you lose. Watch out for a man named Kanol. He will have planes for you."

"Kanol?" Sarah asked then nodded. "Thank you."

"Sarah, we must be going. We still have a long way to go." Jareth said eyeing the gypsy.

"Very well." Sarah said standing as Ela let go of her hand.

Sarah thanks Ela and says goodbye to them before Jareth could pull her out of the camp. They went back to the road that would take them to their final destination and Sarah went quiet again.

* * *

**I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can get it typed. Reviews are welcome and wanted. Thanks for reading and thank you all for waiting for the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Next chapter is up. YAY! Read and Review. Thanks for waiting. I own nothing of the Labyrinth nor its characters.

* * *

It took another day to get to the High Court of fae. As they walked into the High Court where all the fae waited, Sarah looked around for Tsai. Tsai was nowhere to be seen. She looked to Jareth and glared. She wanted to talk to her friend.

"Welcome to the High Court of the fae," an elegant male fae said walking up to them. "And it is about time you visit your family, Jareth."

"I came because of Sarah, father." Jareth replied with a nod.

"Where is Tsai?" Sarah asked him angrily. "I want to see my friend, Tsai!"

"You mean the feisty human, don't you?" an elegant female fae replied as she stood by the other male.

"That would be her! Now, where is she?" Sarah demanded.

"Sarah!" Jareth said in a warning tone. "I would watch your tone if I were you, Precious."

"Why should I? When it was one of them that took her in the first place!" Sarah turned to Jareth with a glare.

"Precious, show some respect for the high fae!" Jareth demanded. "After all they are my parents!"

"Your parents? I don't care if they are the President of the United States of America!" Sarah laughed softly. "Now tell me where is Tsai?"

"She has been returned aboveground," the female fae replied with a laugh. "She demanded to be sent back and she was."

Sarah turned to Jareth and glared at him for a moment, then turned her back on all of them.

"So I traveled all the way here for nothing?" Sarah said then took a deep breath before turning to them again. "If she was hurt at any point, I swear you all will be sorry!"

"She came to no harm, Precious." Jareth replied smiling.

"How do you know that?" Sarah yelled at Jareth then took a deep breath. "Jareth, take me home!"

"I can't do that, Sarah!" Jareth replied. "You have been in the underground too long to be able to go back now."

"What?" Sarah asked as her breath quickened. "You knew this would happen and you didn't tell me?"

Sarah started to have problems breathing and she brought a hand to her chest.

"I… can't… breathe…" Sarah gasped.

Jareth looked worried at Sarah.

"Just take a deep breath, Sarah," his mother replied to her.

"I… want… to… go… home…" Sarah continued to gasp and tried to take a deep breath, but could not seem to get her lungs to do what she wanted them to. "Please."

"You can't, precious!" Jareth replied. "I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do."

Sarah's breath quickened and a moment later she passed out. Jareth caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and looked to his parents. He nodded and took her to the room he stayed in while visiting his parents, which was rarely.

* * *

Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it took so long to put up another chapter. I have been in a major writers block. But thanks to Return to the Labyrinth I have finally found inspiration once again for this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Review if you want. Another chapter will be put up soon. I am currently working on it now.

* * *

Sarah was taken to a room and laid on a large bed. Jareth gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. The gentle look on her face as she lay there made Jareth wonder if he had done the right thing bring her back down to the underground. His parents had told her that she could never return above but Jareth knew better.

Sarah moaned as her head turned away from him. Jareth sighed as he stood. Another moan escaped her lips as she turned her head toward him once again.

"Tsai…" Sarah moaned and a tear fell from her eyes.

Jareth turned just in time to see the tear disappear into her long hair. Seeing the tear tore at Jareth's heart. He closed eyes and sighed at hearing the pain in her voice through the moan. Unable to stand the tears and the sadness that radiated off of her, Jareth left the room.

Once Jareth was out of the room, he leaned against the door and rested his head back on the door.

"Having second thoughts?" Earin asked as he approached and leaned against the wall next to Jareth.

"NO!" Jareth replied with a glare at his brother. "I am not having second thoughts."

* * *

Back in the room Sarah awoke alone. Sitting up she looked around the strange room. The room was larger than the room she had above ground. Two of her apartments could fit into this room alone. Feeling something wet along her cheeks she brought a hand and her fingers came away wet from tears. With another look around the room she whipped the tears off of her face.

_I can't believe I can't go home again._ Sarah thought as she slowly stood up from the bed. _Will I ever get to see my friends and family again?_

As she walked toward the door she paused, hearing voices out in the hall. She knew both voices and she stopped to listen to what they were saying.

* * *

"So what do you plan to do now?" Earin asked with a smile on his face. "Because this one is obviously going so very well!"

"Oh, shut up, Earin!" Jareth replied angrily. "Plus, you are the one who screwed it up in the first place!"

"How did I screw this up?" Earin asked picking himself up off the wall.

"You got this friend of hers involved!" Jareth replied as he stood up from the door.

"Oh, you mean Tsai?" Earin asked and shook his head. "It is your fault she got involved! After all with the script you sent your damn pendent. Did you not think that she would recognize it?"

"Actually the thought did not even cross my mind," he replied as he brought a hand up to his face. "Hmmm… I should have thought about that."

"Are you an idiot? After all that she went through to get through your labyrinth you don't think she would remember all that she went through and your pendent?" Earin said in a harsh whisper that Sarah could still hear.

"I had thought that she would forget all that except her friends." Jareth replied and shrugged.

"You are so full of it, Jareth!" Earin said and turned and walked off.

* * *

Hearing someone walk away from the door, Sarah turned her back on it and walked over to a window. Taking a seat in the window seat she sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. Laying her head down on the top of her knees she looked out the window and wondered how she had gotten into the room. She sighed as she watched Fae walking around outside her window.

"All I want to do is go home!" Sarah said softly aloud.

"Why do you want to go home when you belong here with me?" Jareth's voice came from the doorway behind her.

Sarah jumped and spun around to face Jareth with a glare. She stood up and balled her fists at her side.

"How dare you!" Sarah said angrily. "How dare you come back into my life and up root it again! Don't you get the fact that my life was finally getting put together. My life was finally going right! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Now, Sarah…" he started to say and walk toward her.

"Don't you 'Now, Sarah' me!" she replied her voice raising some. "I want to go _home!_ I will say this one last time! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Jareth said nothing as he stopped in his tracks and watched her carefully.

"What is back there for you? Do you really think that the man you call boyfriend truly cares for you?" Jareth asked harshly.

Tears filled Sarah's eyes as she glared at him. She blinked her eyes as she tried to keep from crying.

"That is none of your business!" Sarah said softly but angrily. "You have no right to know any of my life or business!"

"Answer me or I won't bring you home!" Jareth said and started to walk up to her again.

Sarah turned her back on Jareth and closed her eyes.

"Stay where you are, Jareth!" Sarah said as she tried to hold back her tears. "I just want to go home. I want to see my family and friends!"

"What about Kay?" Jareth growled.

Sarah stiffened at hearing Kay's name. She opened her eyes and spun to look at Jareth.

"You have no right!" Sarah replied with difficulty, not answering his question. "I need to be home!"

"Very, well, Sarah." Jareth replied with an aggravated sigh. "You have to hold on to me."

"I didn't have to last time!" Sarah replied as he stood before her.

"Well, Precious, things aren't like last time." Jareth replied with the smile he always gave her. "After all, you are in the High Fae Court!"

"Fine, but no tricks!"

She relaxed her fists as Jareth grabbed her wrists and moved her arms around his neck.

"Hold on, Sarah!" he said smiling.

* * *

Well here is the end of this chapter. Chapter 17 will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next installment which will be up loaded as soon as I finish writing it.


	17. Chapter 17

Yay! Next chapter is up. I hope you enjoy this next installment. Review if you like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

* * *

Next thing Sarah knew she was back at her and Tsai's apartment. No lights were on and Jareth was not there. She walked up to the lamp by the couch and turned it on to eliminate the living room. She walked to the bedroom and opened the door. Tsai was not there. In fact Tsai was nowhere in the apartment.

Sarah began to worry as the door flew open and Tsai stood in the doorway, a knife in her hand. Sarah spun to look to the door and smiled.

"Tsai!" Sarah cried and hurried to Tsai.

Tsai dropped the knife and watched Sarah pull her into a hug.

"Sarah?" Tsai said surprised, she then started to squirm in Sarah's arms. "Sarah, let me go."

"Oh, Tsai it is so good to see you!" Sarah said as she let Tsai go.

Tears filled Sarah's eyes as she looked to Tsai with a smile. She had not smiled in what felt like ages. Seeing Tsai reminded Sarah of what Tsai had missed and Kay. The tears that had threatened to fall earlier now slid down her cheeks in a flood.

"Oh, Tsai!" Sarah cried as she collapsed to her knees, her head in her hands.

Tsai picked up her knife and put it away before looking to Sarah again.

"Sarah, what happened to you and where have you been?" Tsai asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I went looking for you in the underground." Sarah began looking up to her. "I was told that you were taken to the High Fae Court so I had to get some help from _him_**. **He took me to the High Fae Court where I was told that I could never go home again and then out of know where _he_ let me come home. I don't know why."

"Why are you crying?" Tsai asked.

"Because I am finally home and I get to see you again." Sarah replied.

"Kay has been calling nonstop asking to talk to you." Tsai replied.

"I don't want to talk to him, Tsai!" Sarah replied irritated at just hearing his name. "I don't even want to see him anymore."

"But why? He is your boyfriend." Tsai replied confused.

"You remember I went to see him after the show on opening night right?" Sarah asked her eyes filling with tears again as she remembered what she had saw and the feeling of betrayal.

"What did he do?" Tsai asked as she grabbed out a knife and started sharpening it.

"Well, when I walked into his dressing room I saw him pinning another girl against a wall and kissing her." Sarah replied angrily.

"I will kill him!" Tsai said as she stopped sharpening the knife.

"No, leave him be." Sarah said quickly. "He is not worth it."

"I told him that if he ever hurt you that I would kill him." Tsai replied with a slight whine, as if she really wanted to hurt something.

"I don't care what you told him, Tsai. Just leave him be." Sarah replied. "I will take care of it."

"Fine," she said with a sigh.

* * *

One night several days later Sarah decided to go for a walk. As she walked down the empty streets it started raining. Sarah paused and looked up at the sky, letting the rain fall on her face. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling relaxed for the first time since she first found Jareth's pendent with her script. As she stood still in the rain, not really caring if she got soaked or not, she heard someone approaching her from behind. She opened her eyes and turned to see who was walking up on her. Kay stopped as she looked to him.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked with a glare.

"I just want to talk." Kay replied and took a step toward her.

"Stay where you are!" Sarah said as she took a step back. "I don't want to talk to you or have anything to do with you anymore! You are nothing to me!"

"Sarah, please. I never meant to hurt you." Kay said holding his hands out to her.

"You cheated on me! I cought you with another woman kissing her and it looked like it would have gone farther than it had if I had not came to see you that night. If I hadn't than I would of still been in the dark about you excessive womanizing." Sarah yelled with a glare. "How could you do that to someone you truly cared for?"

"Sarah, please. I made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes." Kay begged.

"It is over and I never want to see or hear from you again, do you understand me?" Sarah yelled and turned away from him.

"Sarah wait…" he said as Sarah started to walk away from him.

"See ya!" Sarah said then paused and turned back to look at Kay.

She walked up to him and smiled.

"Oh, one more thing!" she said before punching him in the nose.

She then turned and walked off as Kay grabbed his nose and watched Sarah walk off.

* * *

Up in a tree above where the two had talked, a large white owl sat watching the confrontation.

_Well, I guess I see why you were so upset and why. So Kay cheated on her. No wonder she has been so upset lately._ Jareth thought and watched Sarah walk off after punching Kay in the nose.

Jareth snickered and flew off. He followed her and when he saw her enter her apartment he landed on a tree near a window and looked in.

* * *

I am working on the next chapter now. I should have it up either today or tomorrow. I hope you have liked this new chapter. And I am sorry for how long it has taken for me to pick up this fan fiction again. But don't worry more chapters to come soon.


	18. Chapter 18

WHoohoooo! Two chapters up in one day. That has not happened in quite a while. Review if you like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

* * *

As the days passed and things seemed to get back to normal, Sarah seemed to relax more and more. She never even noticed the large white owl following her around. Tsai didn't even notice either. Sarah had gone to talk to Earin and found out that he had been replaced by a man named Kyle. He had no work for her. One day while Tsai was lying on the couch with a book in her hands and her nose buried in it, Sarah looked over to Tsai. Sarah was sitting at the dining table and sighed.

"Tsai…" Sarah said then paused. "I am going to go visit my family for a while. I need to get away and I also need to talk to Toby about the Labyrinth. I think it is time that he knows that his dreams are memories of what had happened."

"Ya, sure, whatever." Tsai replied.

"So, I will see you in a couple days." Sarah said as she stood and picked up a bag that was resting at her feet.

"Uh huh," she said, her nose still buried in her book.

When Sarah arrived at her father and step mother's house Toby ran out of the house to greet her. Sarah bent down and hugged him tightly. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I have news for you, Toby." Sarah said as she let him go and looked at him. "Kay is no longer in my life."

"Yay!" Toby said and hugged Sarah again.

As Sarah stood up her father and step mom walked out to greet her. They walked inside and Toby took Sarah's bag to her old room.

"You are just in time for dinner," her step mom said as she directed Sarah to a seat at the dining table.

"It will be nice to have a good dinner with my family again." Sarah replied smiling.

"It is nice to have you here as well," her father said as he took a seat next to her.

"So, how long are you going to be staying?" Toby asked as he skipped into the room and took a seat on the other side of her.

"I don't know right now," she replied smiling at him and ruffled his hair playfully. "Do you need help bringing the food to the table mom?"

"It is alright dear, I have it," her step mom replied.

Once the table was set and the meal was on the table, they all started to eat and catch up on what had happened since they had last sat down to dinner together. Sarah left out Jareth and all that had happened in the underground. She did tell them about what Kay had done.

After dinner Sarah took Toby to his room. She sat down with him on his bed after closing the door behind them

"Toby?" Sarah asked as she looked around his room.

"What is it, Sarah?" Toby asked as he tilted his head to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Toby, nothing is wrong." Sarah said smiling. "I just wanted to ask if you were still having those dreams you told me about the other day."

"Yes, why?" he replied.

"I want to show you something, but you have to promise me that you won't tell mom and dad about what you see." Sarah said as her smile faded.

"I promise, Sarah," he replied.

She stood and walked up to the mirror in his room and closed her eyes for a second. After opening her eyes she smiled.

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo I need you!" Sarah said as she looked into the mirror.

"Then why didn't you say so?" Hoggle's gruff voice and then he noticed Toby. "Um… Sarah…"

"I know, Hoggle. It is about time he knows the truth." Sarah replied as she watched Toby's reaction.

"Sarah, what is this? Who are these things?" Toby asked.

"Things?" Hoggle asked irritated.

"Hoggle, calm yourself." Sir Didymus said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Sir Didymus at your service."

"Okay…" Toby said still looking to Sarah for an explanation.

"I lied to you about those dreams," she said looking away from Toby.

She started from the beginning and told him everything.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Toby asked.

"I was afraid that if you found out that I had wished you away when you were one that you would hate me." Sarah explained.

"But you went through the labyrinth to get me back." Toby said and hugged her. "I love you and could never hate you, Sarah."

Sarah hugged him back and smiled.

"Well then let me introduce you to my three friends who helped me get through the labyrinth and get you back." Sarah said and as she introduced them she pointed to each of them. "This is Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo."

They all said hello and smiled.

"I promise I won't tell mom and dad about any of this." Toby said happily.

"Thank you, brother." Sarah said and smiled. "You are the best little brother a sister could ever ask for."

"And you are the best big sister a little brother could ask for," he replied.

Even though Sarah was a guest at the house, she helped her mom make meals and helped her brother with chores. One night while she was visiting she looked out her bedroom window to see Jareth in owl form on a tree branch just outside. With an irritated sigh, Sarah stood up and walked to the window. As she opened the window she glared.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Before she could stop him he was in her room and in the form she knew him best in.

"I just thought I would keep an eye on you." Jareth replied smiling. "I overheard your little chat with that Kay fellow the other day."

"There is no Kay and I!" Sarah said. "And I did not invite you in."

"I did not need an invite." Jareth replied with a laugh.

"So how do your parents feel about me being let go?" Sarah asked with a devious smile.

"They aren't pleased, but I don't care." Jareth replied with another laugh. "How is your brother?"

"He does well, thanks." Sarah replied. "How about your brother?"

"Annoying as always." Jareth replied with a shrug.

"I don't know, I found him rather present." Sarah replied with a smile.

"I think you are the only one." Jareth said with a glare.

"What do you want, Goblin King?" Sarah asked with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Sarah…" Toby's voice came through her bedroom door before walking in without knocking.

"Toby…" Sarah said turning to look at him dropping her hands from her hips.

"Who is that?" Toby asked pointing to Jareth.

"You must be Toby. Sarah has told me a lot about you."

Toby walked over and grabbed Sarah's hand keeping an eye on Jareth nervously.

"An old acquaintance," she told Toby as she moved him behind her. "Why don't you go get ready for bed, Toby, and I will be in to say goodnight in a few minutes."

"Okay," he replied and left the room.

"He sure has grown since I saw him last." Jareth said as he watched Toby leave.

"It has been eight years since he was in the labyrinth with you." Sarah said with venom. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk for a moment."

"About what?" Sarah asked crossing her arms across her chest and glanced to the closed door.

* * *

Next chapter is being worked on as I put this up now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am working on the next one now. Review if you would like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

* * *

Jareth was quiet for a few and looked around her room.

"Sarah, do you really think you belong up here aboveground?" Jareth asked as he looked to her. "Do you really feel as if you belong here among these humans?"

"This is where I was born and this is where I belong!" Sarah replied with a glare. "I belong with people who care for me and whom I care for!"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," he said and shook his head at her. "You will never truly belong here. You have always belonged with me underground. Ever since the moment I met you, Sarah, I have known that you don't belong up here among normal people."

"I don't care what you say, Jareth, I belong here!" Sarah replied. "Now just leave me alone. As I said eight years ago, 'you have no power over me!'"

"Do you truly believe that, Sarah?" he asked with another laugh.

"Of course I do!" Sarah replied. "Now, please leave!"

"We will see each other again, Sarah!" Jareth said before turning into an owl and flying out her open window.

Sarah walked over and closed the window. She closed the curtains and sighed. She closed her eyes before turning and walking out of her room she headed to say goodnight to Toby. She knocked on his bedroom door before peaking into Toby's room. Toby lay on his bed, asleep with a smile on his face. Sarah smiled and approached his side. She sat down on the edge of his bed and gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face. She watched him sleep for a few minutes before gently brushing a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, baby brother," she said and stood up.

She left his room and closed the door once again. Once his door was closed she leaned against it and closed her eyes again. She rested her head against the door and sighed. Her mind wandered back to her time in the labyrinth.

"Everything alright Sarah?" her fathers' voice came to her and brought her back to the present.

"Everything is fine, dad." Sarah said and picked herself up off of her brother's door. "A lot has happened in the last few days is all and I am just in need of some rest."

"Then why don't you go get some rest and we can talk more tomorrow," her father replied.

"Goodnight, dad," she said and hugged him.

"Goodnight, Sarah," her father replied and hugged her back.

Sarah walked to her room and closed her door. After changing into a nightgown, she lay down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. Unable to sleep she got up and grabbed a book out of her bag and started reading. After having to reread a paragraph ten times over because her mind could not focus on it she put the book away and sighed. Her mind went in continues circles, focusing on Jareth and the labyrinth. She thought about the warning that she had gotten from the Gypsy Fortune Teller. She shook her head trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind. With a frustrated sigh she turned on her side and tried to clear her mind to get to sleep.

The next morning Sarah woke at sunrise. Unable to get back to sleep, she got up and went down to the kitchen. She grabbed out eggs, bacon, sausage, and the makings for pancakes. By the time her family was awake, breakfast was ready. They sat down at the dining table and had a very healthy breakfast. Sarah was quiet through breakfast and once she was finished eating she did the dishes.

Her family knew something was on her mind but did not say anything. They knew that if they pushed Sarah into telling them what was bothering her she would feel like they were invading her privacy. Once the dishes were done Sarah dried her hands and sighed.

"I am going to go out for a walk," she said and without another word she left the house.

* * *

From here who knows what will happen? Oh, wait I do! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I know this chapter was shorter than most of the others that I have posted but I figured this was a good spot to stop this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was having technical difficulties. All is fixed now and I am able to start working on this Fan Fiction again. Look for another chapter soon.

* * *

Sarah sighed as she stepped outside her parent's house. The cool morning wind pulled gently at her hair as she walked down the stairs and looked around before heading toward the park that she always went to when she wanted to get away. Merlin had died three years ago, so she would be alone as she walked.

_What does he want with me?_ Sarah asked herself and closed her eyes. _At least Toby knows the truth now and I don't have to keep lying to him. But should I tell him about Jareth being in my room last night?_

She shook her head and looked both ways before crossing the street to enter the park that she used to wander around in and practice lines from her favorite books, like the Labyrinth. As she crossed the small bridge in the middle of the park she smiled.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great." Sarah said a loud as she closed her eyes. "You have no power over me!"

"You keep saying that, but do you truly believe those words still?" Jareth asked with a smile as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Your eyes tell a different story, Precious."

"Excuse me? I don't know what you are thinking that my eyes are saying, but I know what I want and how I feel!" Sarah said as she pulled out of his grasp and turned to glare at him.

A smile graced Jareth's lips again as he looked over Sarah. Sarah shook her head and turned her back on him as she looked to the sky.

"Come on, Precious. We both know that since I came back into your life you have not been able to get me off your mind." Jareth said with a laugh.

"That does not always mean that I need you or that I have fallen for you because if that is what you are thinking you are sorely wrong!" Sarah replied with her own laugh.

_But is what he is saying true?_ Sarah thought to herself as she continued to stare at the sky. _Damn it! What is he doing to me? Relax. It is not because you like him or anything. Or is it?_

As she continued to stare at the sky Jareth walked around in front of her and continued to smile at her. She glanced down at him and sighed.

"What do you want from me, Jareth?" Sarah asked with a heavy sigh.

"I want you to start being honest with yourself and with everyone around you." Jareth replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled him close. "But most of all I want you!"

Before Sarah could reply Jareth brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. Sarah's eyes widen as he kisses her and then slowly close. Unable to control herself, she wraps her arms around his neck and starts to kiss him back. She did not understand why her body was reacting the way it was with him. Jareth deepened the kiss as her body reacted to his. Sarah moaned softly as he deepened the kiss. She had never felt a kiss like the one he was giving her before.

As he released her from the kiss he smiled as Sarah slowly opened her eyes.

"If you don't want me then why is it your body reacted to my kiss the way that it did?" Jareth asked his smile growing. "It is because you want me. Deep down in your heart you know you want me! Even if you won't admit it to yourself or anyone else, you want me!"

Before Sarah could say anything to refute that claim Jareth disappeared in a cloud of glitter. Sarah brought a hand to her lips once he was gone and sighed. Dropping her hand she shook her head than ran a hand over her face.

_What just happened?_ She thought to herself as she started to walk back to her parents' house. _Why did I react the way I did? Did I react because of the reason he said or is it because of all the stress I have been under and everything that happened with Kay that I reacted that way? Maybe I need to talk to Tsai._

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Tsai's number. The phone rang several times before going to Tsai's voicemail. Sarah left a message for Tsai to call her back when she could. As she arrived home she returned her phone to her pocket. She walked inside her parents' house and sighed as she closed the door. She leaned against it, resting her head against the door as well as she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she noticed her step mother staring at her. She picked herself up off the door and smiled slightly at her.

"Is everything alright, dear?" she asked walking up.

"Everything is fine. I am just not sure what to think right now." Sarah replied and she walked over to the dining table and sat down.

"What is the problem, dear?" her step mother asked smiling and joined her at the table.

"Don't worry about it. It is something I have to figure out on my own." Sara replied with a smile. "Don't worry. It is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure about that, dear?" she replied. "Well, if you want to talk about it at any time you know you can talk to me about anything. I am a good listener."

"Thanks, mom, but like I said this is something that I need to figure out on my own." Sarah said and stood. "If anyone needs me I will be in my room for a while."

"Alright, dear," she replied and walked up stairs to her room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review/Comment if you like.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

Here is yet another chapter. I hope you like it and review if you like. I look forward to hearing what you think.

* * *

Sarah lay on her back on her bed, her eyes closed. If anyone walked into her room and saw her they would think that she was sleeping, though she was actually thinking about the kiss she had shared with Jareth. As she lay there her cell phone rang, but she ignored it, forgetting that she had called and asked Tsai to call her back. A minute later her phone stopped ringing. Sarah shifted slightly on her bed and sighed.

_What has gotten into me?_ Sarah thought to herself and sighed. _Why did I react to him that way? What will Tsai say when she finds out what happened?_

As she continued to run in circles with thoughts of Jareth and how Tsai would react a knock came to the door. When no answer came to the door the person who knocked opened the door and peeked in.

"Sarah?" Toby's voice floated over to her and she opened her eyes. "You have a phone call. It is Tsai."

"Thanks, Toby." Sarah said as she sat up and he handed her the phone after walking up.

He walked out of her room as she brought the phone to her ear and said hello.

"Why didn't you answer your cell?" Tsai's voice came over the phone loudly.

"Sorry, Tsai, I was resting." Sarah replied and lad back down on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay," she replied calming down some. "So, why did you call and want to talk to me?"

"I saw the Goblin King today…" she said carefully. "He apparently has been watching me and knows what happened between Kay and I. He knows because he was there the night when Kay and I argued in the rain."

"You are leaving something out, Sarah. What happened when you saw him today." Tsai asked knowing Sarah was keeping something from her and that something was why she had called to talk to her.

"Well, he… he kissed me." Sarah said after a long silence.

"He what?" Tsai hollered over the phone getting angry. "Next time I see that feather head I am going to pluck his feathers!"

"Tsai…" Sarah said and paused as she closed her eyes again.

"Wait, there is something else you aren't telling me isn't there?" Tsai asked quickly. "What aren't you telling me now? Wait… you didn't kiss him back did you?"

When Sarah did not reply Tsai realized that Sarah had indeed kissed Jareth back.

"You did! Sarah what were you thinking?" Tsai asked with shock strongly heard in her voice. "What was it like?"

"Tsai!" Sarah said and sighed.

"What?" Tsai asked smiling. "Really what was it like?"

"Was not like any kiss I have ever witnessed or shared in all my life." Sarah replied. "My body would not listen to any commands that I tried to give it. It acted all on its own. What is happening to me, Tsai?"

"Why ask me? I am not in your head, so how should I know what is happening to you." Tsai replied and Sarah could hear the smile in her voice.

"This is not funny, Tsai." Sarah replied quickly as she opened her eyes and sat up on her bed quickly. "For eight years I have wanted nothing to do with Jareth, now here he is. Before he came I didn't think about the labyrinth or even him then his necklace shows up and I am constantly thinking about him and when he kisses me I kiss him back and don't pull away."

Tsai was quiet as she listened to Sarah talk.

"A part of me wanted more, I wanted him to continue to kiss me and I wanted to continue to kiss him," she continued.

"Maybe you have wanted him back in your life all this time but made yourself believe that you didn't because you did not want to face the fact that you need him." Tsai said when Sarah stopped talking and waited for a reply from Tsai. "How much of a difference was feather brain's kiss compared to Kay's?"

"With Kay I felt butterflies in my stomach but with Jareth… not only are their butterflies, but I feel like I am melting and flying at the same time. With Kay, I could control my actions but with Jareth, I could not control my own actions or even thoughts." Sarah replied, her voice sounding far away even over the phone. "It was like nothing mattered but him and his lips on mine."

"Sarah, I think you are hooked." Tsai said when Sarah had finished. "I think that even though your mind is telling you one thing your body and heart are telling you something."

"I am not hooked, Tsai." Sarah replied and brought her free hand up to her face.

"Whatever you say, Sarah." Tsai said and smiled.

"Sarah! Dinner is ready," her stepmother's voice came from downstairs.

"Well, Tsai, I have to go. Mom called dinner." Sarah said and said her goodbyes to Tsai.

After hanging up the phone she walked out of her room and joined her family at the dining table. They ate, talked and laughed together like when Sarah was still in high school. After dinner Sarah had just helped Toby clear the table when the doorbell rang. Her stepmother answered the door as Sarah started on dishes with Toby's help.

"Sarah, there is someone at the door for you," her stepmother said as she poked her head into the kitchen. "You go ahead and talk to the young man and I will help Toby finish the dishes, dear."

"Who is it?" Sarah asked as she picked up a towel and dried her hands.

"He didn't say. All he said is that he knew you and hoped that you would be home," she said and smiled.

Sarah walked out of the kitchen and into the entryway. At first she thought that Jareth had come to see her again, but as she entered the entryway she paused. It was not Jareth who stood just inside the closed door waiting for her, nor was it Kay. A tall man with long black hair stood looking around the small entryway waiting impatiently for Sarah to walk in. He adjusted his dark blue dress jacket that covered a button up white shirt and wore dark slacks and dress shoes that shone in the soft light. His back was toward her as she looked him over some before letting him know she was there. Something to Sarah that she should not get any closer to him than she already was and she listened to those feelings.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest watching the man carefully.

As the man turned to look to Sarah, her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were such an intense green that Sarah knew that this man standing in front of her was not human but Fae. She unintentionally took a step away as she realized what he was.

"Sarah, am I correct? By your reaction you must be she," he replied smiling. "It is good to finally meet you face to face. We didn't get to meet while you were visiting last."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sarah asked wondering what was going on and why another Fae was in her parents' entryway.

"Don't ask questions to which you don't want answers to, Sarah," the man replied, the smile on his face growing some.

"And what makes you think that I don't want the answers to those questions I just asked?" Sarah asked irritated. "You don't know me and I don't know you! So answer my questions. Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want to take you away from this pitiful existence, Sarah," he said as he took a few steps toward her. "The name is Kanol."

Sarah paused for a moment as the name triggered something in her mind. Where had she heard that name before and why did she feel the need to stay away from him even stronger now that she had heard his name? As she continued to think of where she had heard his name before he continued to take tentative steps toward her. Then it came to her.

"The gypsies!" she said softly to herself as she started to step away from him quickly as he continued to advance toward her. "Stay away from me!"

"Now Sarah, is that a way to treat a friend of Jareth's?" Kanol asked as he continued to advance.

"If you are a friend of Jareth's then prove it!" Sarah said as she still backed away from the man. "Or do you have no proof?"

"Why do you need proof that I am a friend of Jareth's?" Kanol asked as she bumped into the wall. "Why can't you just take my word for it?"

"Because I don't trust you or Jareth!" she replied and glanced away from him for a second looking for an exit.

"When you heard my name why did you say something about gypsies?" he asked as he put a hand near her head blocking her view of the only exit that she could have taken.

"That is none of your business!" Sara replied looking to him with a smile. "After all I don't know you!"

"Now, Sarah, can't we just get along?" he asked the smile disappearing from his lips.

He leaned in so that his lips were near her ear and his smile returned.

"You smell divine!" he whispered. "No wonder the Goblin King has taken a fancy to you!"

He pulled back some and brought his lips to hers forcing her into a rough kiss. She did not wait for him to pull away as she brought her knee up between his legs quickly and with as much strength as she could put into the tight restricted space. He hissed as he pulled away from her quickly and backed away.

"I suggest you leave my home!" Sarah said angrily after wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Otherwise you won't like the results!"

"And what results would those be?" he asked with a laugh and smiled.

Sarah was quiet as she realized she did not know what she could do to him if he did not leave. Seeing that she knew that there was nothing she could do he smiled and approached her again.

"My dear, Sarah, there isn't anything you can do to me that would make me leave." Kanol said with another laugh and gently touched her cheek with his hand.

"What do you want?" Sarah demanded as she shied away from his touch, which felt cold.

"I don't know what you mean." Kanol replied acting innocent and put his hand in a pocket.

Sarah continued to watch him carefully and wondered why no one had come into the entryway to see who the man was and how she was doing. Kanol pinned her against a wall again and pulled his hand out of his pocket. In his hand rested a cloth and he placed it over her nose and mouth. A second later Sarah's eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out. Kanol caught her and picked her up before disappearing.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Chapter 22 is up as well. Read and enjoy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners.

And yet another chapter. Read and review if you like.

* * *

Sarah moaned softly as she shifted on the soft bed that she had been placed on several hours before. She shifted again as she opened her eyes and quickly sat up looking around. Looking down at herself she found that she had been changed into a silk nightgown with spaghetti straps. A bit disoriented she stood up from the bed and grabbed her head. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to get her eyes to focus. She was the only one in the room as she looked around again. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a dresser. She walked up to the dresser and opened up a drawer. Inside was nothing but silk underwear and silk nightgowns. Turning toward the door she sighed. Her head was still was still muddled some as she walked toward the door. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She leaned her head against the door and sighed knowing that there was no way out for her. Standing up straight she looked for her clothes, but found none.

_What is going on now? Why am I in this room? I should have remembered the name Kanol like the fortune teller said._ Sarah thought to herself as she walked back over to the bed and sat down. _Where am I now? I am such an idiot. What to do? What to do?_

Just then the door opened and Kanol entered with a smile on his face. Sarah grabbed a blanket and covered herself quickly.

"Now, Sarah, you don't have to be bashful." Kanol said laughing at her reaction.

"Where am I?" she asked angrily. "And where are my clothes?"

"Your clothes have been burned." Kanol said smiling. "And welcome to my home in the high Fae court."

"What?" Sarah yelled as she stood up letting go of the blanket.

Kanol smiled as he looked over her body.

"Take me home NOW!" Sara said through clinched teeth.

"Sorry, Sarah!" Kanol replied laughing. "I can't and won't do that! After all in three days you will be my wife!"

"Never!" Sarah said glaring at him.

"We will see, Sarah." Kanol replied laughing still as he turned to the door again. "Oh, and don't try to call any friends because they won't hear you!"

Without another word, Kanol left the room and locked the door again. Sarah quickly ran to the door and shook the handle hoping to be able to get out of the room. She started to pound on the door but no one opened the door. After a few minutes of pounding on the door she turned her back against it and slid down to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them her eyes closed.

* * *

Jareth sat in his throne room as goblins ran around chasing chickens and making a racket. He tapped his knee with his horse crop. He sighed softly but all the goblins heard him and stopped what they were doing and looked to him. He paused and looked to them with a glare. They all quickly went back to doing what they had been doing. With another sigh he stood before disappearing. He appeared in the park where he had kissed Sarah the day before. Looking around he smiled as he remembered the way she had reacted to him and the feel of her lips on his. After looking around some he turned into owl form and flew to Sarah's parents' home. Once there he landed at the base of a tree before transforming back. He wore jeans that fit him tightly, his normal brown leather boots, and a white t-shirt that fit his chest. He rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for someone to answer, hoping that it would be Sarah. When her father answered the door, he shook his head.

"May I help you?" her father asked politely.

"I am looking for Sarah." Jareth said smiling.

"She isn't here," her father replied.

"May I ask where she is?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Who are you first?" her father asked.

"My name is Jareth and I am a friend of hers." Jareth replied with a slight bow.

"She went away with a friend," her father said eyeing Jareth carefully. "She left a letter for us and left."

"May I see this letter?" Jareth asked holding out his hand.

Her father disappeared for a moment before returning and handing over the letter. Jareth opened the letter and read it quickly. He handed it back to her father quickly with an angry look on his face. He knew that the handwriting was not Sarah's.

"Everything alright?" her father asked.

"Everything is fine." Jareth replied. "If you will excuse me I must go."

"I will let her know you stopped by," her father said as Jareth turned and started walking away.

"No need. I will be seeing her soon enough." Jareth replied.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. I felt that this was a good place to end this chapter. Let me know what you think. I look forward to reading your reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners._

_Review if you would like._

* * *

_Sarah!_ Jareth thought to himself as he disappeared from a street away from Sarah's childhood home. _Please don't tell me you went with him willingly. Please!_

He reappeared in his throne room still wearing the jeans and t-shirt. The goblins looked to him with tilts of their heads before going back to chasing chickens. He waved his hand and a crystal appeared in his hand.

"Sarah!" he commanded to the crystal and the crystal clouded.

No image appeared in the crystal and no sound came through. In frustration he threw the crystal against a wall and it shattered before the shards disappeared. The goblins stopped again before scurrying out of the room quickly. Jareth quickly looked around and sighed. He knew that he could not just show up at Kanol's place because that was exactly what he expects Jareth to do. Jareth growled angrily before sitting down on his throne in a huff. As Jareth brought a hand to his head and tried to think of an idea to get Sarah way from Kanol, Archirion appeared.

"Jareth…" Archirion said loudly.

Jareth looked over with a glare and stood.

"What do you want, Archirion?" Jareth asked irritated. "I don't have time for you right now."

"But it is about that girl that you have been so interested in lately." Archirion replied taken back. "Sarah I believe her name is."

"What about Sarah?" Jareth asked stepping up to Archirion and grabbing his shirt.

"Whoh. Careful Jareth." Archirion replied watching him carefully. "You act as if she is in some kind of trouble. After all she is just getting married to Kanol."

"WHAT?" Jareth asked loudly and let Archirion go.

"I thought you knew. It was just announced this morning by his mother and father." Archirion replied stepping back some. "Though no one has seen this Sarah since the announcement, it has been said that she is resting up and preparing things for the wedding in three days."

"I am going to kill him!" Jareth said loudly. "That must be why I could not see her in my crystal. He is shadowing her from me!"

"Wait, you don't think that she is against this do you?" he asked puzzled.

"Of course I do." Jareth replied looking to Archirion with another glare. "You know Kanol has always gone after what he knows I want."

"True but…" Archirion said but then went quiet as Jareth's glare intensified. "So what are you going to do? Go after her?"

"I want to but can't get close enough to his land to go after her." Jareth replied with frustration. "I will have to wait and see if she calls me, because if she does then I can get to her."

"You might have a long wait and what will happen if she doesn't call you before the wedding?" Archirion asked carefully.

"Well, I will just have to go to the wedding and stop it then won't I?" Jareth replied laughing.

* * *

Kanol had come by an hour after he left to check on her only to find he could not get into the room. Sarah fell asleep leaning against the door with her knees pulled up to her chest. She woke up a few hours later to her stomach growling. Letting her legs straighten she sighed and brought a hand to her stomach. Standing she stretched her stiff muscles and sighed again. She took another look around the room before turning to the door and trying the handle again. The door did not budge. She let her head fall to the door with a moan. She walked over to the bed and curled up onto it and waited. She could do nothing but wait. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling and wished there was something she could do. The door opened a bit later and a woman entered with a tray in her hands. Sarah sat up quickly and turned to look at the woman as she approached the bed with the tray.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked as she moved away from the woman as she approached.

"My name is Ashanay," she replied. "Don't worry, I only bear food and some wine."

_What should I do? The food could be drugged._ Sarah thought to herself as she bit her lip slightly. _I guess I don't really have any choice do I?_

"Thanks," she replied as the tray was sat down on the bed and she moved over to the tray.

She hesitantly picked up the glass of wine that had been poured for her and took a sip.

"Eat, you must be starving." Ashanay said. "I must go. I will come back for the tray later."

Ashanay left the room and locked the door behind her. Sarah ate the food and lay back down on the bed to stare up at the ceiling.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought to herself and sighed. _I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here before the three days is up. I don't want to marry Kanol._

Standing up from the bed she walked up to the dresser and opened the rest of the drawers to see what was in them. There was nothing but lingerie and silky nightgowns. She sighed before returning to the bed and plopping down on it again. She knew she was going to go nuts sitting in this room with nothing to do. Staring back up at the ceiling she sighed deeply. As the time passed Sarah began to pace around the room.

* * *

This is another short chapter. The next chapter will be longer I promise. I hope you enjoyed it and I will have the next chapter up soon. This is the most chapters I have uploaded since I started this story. I hope you are enjoying the chapters.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners._

I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Review if you like. I look forward to hearing what you think of the chapters and story so far.

* * *

Two days passed as Sarah went crazy sitting in the room with nothing to do. It was the night before the wedding and all Sarah could think about was getting away before Kanol married her. She knew that she would have no say in the wedding even if she did not want to marry. Suddenly she sat up and her eyes widened.

"Now why didn't I think of that sooner?" Sarah said aloud before standing and looking herself over for a moment.

She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a fresh nightgown. Changing quickly she sighed. She looked herself over in the mirror that sat on top of the dresser before closing her eyes.

_I can't believe I am calling for him. But what choice do I have?_ She thought to herself as she opened her eyes again. _I don't want to be stuck here forever._

She started pacing as she debated whether or not to call for Jareth. She continued to pace for an hour before coming to a decision. With a heavy sigh and a deep breath she opened her mouth to utter one name.

"Jareth!" Sarah called out softly. "Please Jareth."

* * *

Jareth had been pacing just like Sarah. Suddenly he went ridged and his eyes opened wide. As he heard a voice calls out to him softly. Archirion watched Jareth pace then stiffen.

"_Jareth!" Sarah called out softly. "Please Jareth."_

He felt a pull and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I will be back later!" Jareth said looking to Archirion.

"Wait, where are you going?" Archirion asked grabbing Jareth's shoulder.

"She has called!" Jareth replied pulling Archirion's hand off him and glared then smiled. "She has finally called for me."

Without another word, Jareth disappeared. When he appeared in the room Sarah had started pacing again. She seemed to be frustrated and irritated.

"I had a feeling that he wouldn't come even if I call on him!" Sarah was mumbling as she paced.

"Talking about me?" Jareth asked with his arms crossed across his chest and leaning against the wall as he watched her.

Sarah turned quickly as she jumped. At seeing Jareth leaning against the wall she sighed.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked and smiled. "You actually came for me!"

She stopped pacing and watched him for a moment before sitting on the bed with another sigh. Jareth stood up from the wall and walked over to her with his usual smile. He still wore the t-shirt and jeans. Sarah looked him over critically then smiled. He sat down next to Sarah as he keeps an eye on her.

"Now why have you called me now?" Jareth asked looking over her body that was shown well through the silk nightgown. "What do you want?"

"I want to go home!" Sarah replied standing and putting some space between them. "I am sure you have heard of the wedding that is to happen tomorrow morning? Well I don't want to marry him and he is forcing me to."

"Who?" Jareth asked as if he did not know what she was talking about.

"Kanol! The Fae that the fortune teller warned me about." Sarah replied with a frustrated gesture.

"Oh, that is right. I remember hearing something about that." Jareth said as he brought a hand to his chin. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Help me to get out of here." Sarah replied as she rolled her eyes. "Help me to get home since they have locked me in here with nothing to do. I am going nuts with nothing to do and I am sure that my family is getting worried about me."

"Actually they think you went to visit with a friend of yours that you haven't seen in a year or so." Jareth replied. "Kanol left a letter to your family from you to explain your disappearance."

"Damn!" Sarah said and sat down next to Jareth again.

"What do I get if I do take you home?" Jareth asked looking over her again. "After all I can't just give you rides from the mortal realm to the underworld or High Fae court for nothing in return!"

"What would you want from me?" Sarah asked as she looked to him skeptically.

"To see you any time I want without you wanting to get rid of me within three seconds." Jareth replied.

"Fine!" Sarah replied. "Just please get me out of here and keep Kanol away from me!"

"Done!" Jareth said and held out his hand to her.

Sarah paused for a moment and as she decided if she should really take the deal the door handle started to giggle. She glanced to the door then back to Jareth. With a deep breath Sarah took his hand and shook it.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jareth asked and grabbed her in his arms. "Hold on!"

Sarah grabbed around Jareth and in a shower of glitter Jareth transported them both to his throne room. Once he let go of Sarah she looked around confused.

"Why are we here in the Castle beyond the Goblin City?" Sarah asked crossing her arms and glaring at Jareth. "The deal was for you to take me home."

"As soon as you are properly dressed I will take you home!" Jareth replied with a laugh. "After all I don't think your family would appreciate you arriving on their doorstep in a silk nightgown and nothing else."

Sarah looked down at herself again and paused.

"I guess you are right." Sarah replied and her shoulders slumped in embarrassment.

Jareth laughed as she looked herself over. He snapped his fingers and a goblin quickly walked over.

"Yes, your majesty," she said with a bow.

"Bring Sarah here to the room she used last time she was here and make sure she is rested and well dressed." Jareth replied gesturing her away.

"Yes, your majesty!" she replied and ushered Sarah out of the throne room.

Sarah relaxed and followed the goblin woman. Once in the room she looked around again and smiled.

"Can I get you anything, miss?" the goblin asked.

"Something to eat and drink would be nice." Sarah replied and sighed.

"Sure," she replied and indicated a closet door. "The clothes are in that closet there. Find something to wear and I will be back with some food and drink for you."

The goblin left the room as Sarah walked over to the closet. She opened the closet door and walked into the large closet. She looked over all the clothes that resided inside. There were dresses like the one that he had dressed her into to visit the High Fae court. Also there were much simpler dresses and a poet shirt and black slacks. She picked out a poet shirt and slacks before walking back out of the closet to change. By the time the female goblin cane back, Sarah was dressed and laying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Here is some food and wine," she said and put a tray down next to Sarah.

Sarah sat up and picked up the glass of wine and took a sip. She smiled and started to eat the meal that was brought to her. The goblin left the room again, leaving Sarah to enjoy what was brought to her.

* * *

More chapters to come. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I am working on the next chapter now. Review if you like.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners._

Yup, three chapters up in one day. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

After eating Sarah lie on the bed and fell asleep. As Sarah slept Jareth walked into the room to check on her. He moved the tray that still lay on the bed to the bed side table and gently sat down on the edge of the bed. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and smiled at her as she continued to sleep. He ran an ungloved hand down her cheek. She moaned softly and rolled toward him in her sleep. Smiling he lay down next to her and pulled her close to his body. She snuggled close to him and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jareth soon fell asleep beside her with her in his arms. A few hours later Sarah awoke still in Jareth's arms with her arms still around him. Her head rested on his chest. She lay there not moving as she watched Jareth sleep. He seemed so peaceful as he lay there with his arms around her asleep. As she continued to watch him he moaned softly and pulled her tighter so that her body was molded to his.

_He looks different while he sleeps._ She thought to herself as she watched him.

She gently brought a hand to his cheek and ran her thumb over it gently. He shifted again then opened his eyes as she pulled her hand away from his face. He loosened his grasp on her and smiled. She sat up and adjusted her shirt before standing up.

"Ah, I see you are awake." Jareth said sitting up and looking her over. "Ready to return home?"

Sarah straightened up and squared up her shoulders before looking over to him. She wanted to ask him why he had climbed into bed with her and was holding her the way he was. But she just couldn't bring the words out of her lips. She wanted to be home, she wanted to talk to Toby.

"I am," she replied. "Please take me home!"

"Then let's get you home, shall we?" Jareth said and stood on the opposite side of the bed.

He adjusted his shirt as well before walking around the bed to her. With a devious smile on his face he wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist and pulled her close to his body without alarming her. Before Sarah could object, Jareth lifted her chin so that she was looking at him in his beautiful miss matched eyes. He brought his lips to hers and Sarah stiffened for a moment before relaxing again.

_I did not give him permission to kiss me anytime he wants to._ Sarah thought to herself before wrapping her arms around his neck. _And yet I want his kisses. I want to be right here in his arms. But is it right? Is it wise for me to trust him with all I am? I have been hurt so many times and yet I feel that I can trust him with my heart and he would not break it._

She kissed him back unable to help herself again as she closed her eyes. Jareth deepened the kiss as he pulled her even closer. When he released her from the kiss Sarah opened her eyes and saw that they were a block away from her parents' house. She did not want him to let go of her but knew that she could not stay with him. She stepped back out of his arms and grasp. She stood an arm's length from him and looked away from him for a moment.

"Thank you, Jareth." Sarah said and held out a hand for him to shake.

He just looked to her hand before gently taking it and bringing the back of her hand to his lips in a gentle kiss. A chill ran up Sarah's spine as his lips touched the back of her hand.

"You are quite welcome." Jareth replied releasing her hand. "If Kanol comes back, call for me! I will deal with him. Though I don't think you will have any more problems with him."

"Sure." Sarah replied and took another step back. "I should get going."

Jareth nodded and Sarah turned away. She walked toward her parents' house with a last glance over her shoulder only to see glitter falling to the ground where Jareth had stood. She opened the door to her parents' house as she got to it and entered.

"Mom, Dad, I am back." Sarah called and Toby ran up to her and hugged her. "Hey, Toby."

She hugged him back and smiled as she ruffled his hair some. Karen, her stepmother, walked out of the kitchen drying her hands and her father came out of his study.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Toby asked looking up to her.

"I didn't really have a choice." Sarah replied. "And I didn't have the time to say goodbye either."

"Oh," he replied as he let her go.

"You are just in time for dinner." Karen said smiling.

"Good, I am starved." Sarah replied smiling at Karen and walked with Toby to the dinner table.

They sat down at the table and started passing dishes. As they ate, Sarah tried to come up with a reason she had left if they asked. She figured that the letter had not gone into detail for her disappearance.

"So where did you disappear to?" her father, Richard asked.

"A friend needed some help with something that couldn't wait." Sarah replied with her fork halfway to her mouth. "I am not at liberty to tell you what it was that I had to help with. It is a personal matter."

Thankfully they did not ask any more questions. Once dinner was finished, Sarah took care of clearing the table and washing dishes, while Toby finished his homework. That night Sarah sat alone in her room after everyone slept. She stood before her window and stared out it deep in thought. She opened the window and leaned out it slightly. The moon was full that night and she smiled.

_Why is it he keeps kissing me?_ She thought to herself as she continued to smile. _He held me like he didn't want to let me go._ She closed her eyes._ His kiss seemed almost desperate and sad._ She shook her head and opened her eyes again. _ I have to stop thinking about him and yet I can't. Why is it every time I think of him my heart speeds up a bit and my breath catches in my throat?_

She turned from the window and walked over to her bed. Laying down on it she sighed. Looking to the side she smiled some as she saw the Labyrinth book sitting beside her head on the pillow. She picked it up and opened it. She started to read it with a smile on her face. As she read the book, she remembered why she had loved it so much.

* * *

So Please review if you wish. I look forward to reading what you think of this latest chapter. A new chapter should be up soon but another idea for a new Labyrinth Fan Fiction keeps bugging me to start on it. I really want to finish this one before I start a new one. Even if I start a new Labyrinth fanfic I will not forget this one, I promise. Anyway, I will start working on the next chapter soon and maybe even have it up tomorrow or the next day. I may even have a couple of chapters to put up soon. Who knows?


	26. Chapter 26

**__****Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners._

**Maturity warning:** this chapter gets a bit steamy.

Okay, so here is another chapter today. I hope you enjoy. Review if you would like. I think I will let this be the last chapter for today.

* * *

Jareth reappeared in the room that Sarah had been being held in. He waited for Kanol to come for Sarah the morning of the wedding. When Kanol entered anger covered his face at seeing Jareth reclining on the bed. Jareth glanced over and smiled.

"Ah, Kanol, I wondered when you would be coming here to get Sarah." Jareth said standing up.

"What are you doing here, Jareth?" Kanol asked clinching his hands into fists. "You weren't even to know that she was here!"

"Oh, didn't you know that Archirion would hear about what you were doing and tell me?" Jareth replied with a laugh.

"But you couldn't come here unless…" Kanol started then paused.

"Unless she called for me?" Jareth finished for him. "Well wouldn't you know, she did call for me! Now, Kanol, leave Sarah alone! I have already claimed her and she wants nothing to do with you!"

* * *

Almost a month passed since she had been returned to her parents' house. She was still visiting with her family and checked in with Kyle for work. As the time passed Sarah kept thinking about Jareth's lips on hers and his arms holding her tightly to his body. Some night she would lay awake thinking about how she wanted to be back in his arms with his lips on hers.

One night, Sarah was awoken by a breeze that came through her open window. She stood up slowly with a sigh and walked over to the window. She looked out into the night for a moment before closing the window. She wore a light green silk nightgown that hugged to her body and enunciated her curves. Turning she almost screamed before a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Now, Precious." Jareth almost laughed with a smile on his face. "We don't want your family to come rushing in, now do we?"

Sarah shook her head and he lowered his hand from her mouth.

"I see you have been out of work," he said as he glanced around her room with almost boredom.

"Yes, I have." Sarah replied as she watched him look around her room. "But I have money saved away for times like this. After all I got paid well from the last gig I got."

Jareth laughed and looked to her. A genuine smile graced his lips as he looked her over. Noticing where his eyes were she turned and quickly picked up her robe and covered herself with it.

"Is there something I can do for you, Jareth?" Sarah asked as she turned to look at him again.

His eyes sparkled with mastiff as he approached her. Sarah did not move as he came near.

"You can sit with me." Jareth replied and moved with her to her bed.

They sat down, Jareth sitting as close to her as he could get. He shifted some so that he could see her better.

"Sarah, do you realize how beautiful you are?" Jareth asked as he brought a gloved had to her cheek gently.

Sarah closed her eyes as his hand touched her face. She could not help but want his skin to be touching her own and not a gloved hand. She leaned her head into his touch, longing for more.

"Kiss me, Jareth," she softly breathed before even thinking about what she was asking and a smile graced his lips.

He leaned his head to hers and kissed her deeply. Sarah threw her arms around his neck and kissed him in return. She opened her mouth to his tongue when it ran against her lips. She gripped his hair in her hands as the kiss became more passionate and demanding. He gently pushed her back to the bed as he continued to kiss her. She did not fight him, nor did she want to. For just a moment he broke the kiss and pulled his gloves off before touching her face with his bare hand gently. She opened her eyes and looked into his. He brought his lips to her ear and smiled. She shivered as his breath graced her neck.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now!" Jareth whispered into her ear before gently nibbling on her earlobe.

Sarah moaned softly but said nothing to stop him. His hands slowly moved from her face down to her sides and Sarah gasped as they ran over her breasts. He smiled as he looked her in the eyes once again. He moved his hands up again but paused before touching her breasts.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked searching her eyes.

_Should I stop him?_ She asked herself as she looked up into his searching eyes. _I want this. I don't know why but I have wanted this for so long. I don't want this to stop._

She bit her lip for a second before pulling his head down to hers and kissing him deeply. Taking that as a no Jareth smiled and moved over her. He pulled away from her lips and moved down her jaw line to her neck. He gently kissed at her neck as one of his hands moved to one of her breasts. As he started to gently nibble at her neck. He opened up her robe enough to get to her breasts through her silk nightgown. He caught her nipple in his fingers through the silk and started to tease it. Sarah started to gasp and softly moan as he played with her nipple and neck. Her fingers dug deeper into his hair and she held on. As his fingers continued to play with her nipple Jareth took ahold of her neck with his mouth and started sucking. Sarah gasped loudly as she opened her neck up to him more. After he let go of her neck she moved her lips to his and kissed him. He let go of her nipple and she moaned in disappointment. Jareth pulled back and looked down at her with a laugh.

"Patience, Precious." Jareth said at seeing the need for more in her eyes. "Patience!"

Sarah watched him as he removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. She moved her hands to his chest and gently started to run them over his muscles. Jareth paused and smiled as he watched her touch him. After a moment he closed his eyes and marveled in the feeling of her hands on his body. With a deep breath he stopped her.

"Sarah," he said his voice filled with need. "If we continue down this path, there will be no going back to the life you have lived up until now!"

_Why am I stopping her?_ Jareth asked himself as he waited for Sarah to reply. _I want her now! But if I don't tell her what is at risk and she finds out that I knew that she would lose everything she would hate me._

He ran a hand through his hair as he waited for her response.

"What do you mean, Jareth?" she asked confusion evident on her face.

He sighed and looked into her eyes again before replying. He stood and turned his back from her.

"I want you, Sarah. When I wrote the play at first I wanted revenge. Then I saw you again and knew that I wanted nothing but you to want me like you are now. But I can't do this to you without you knowing what is truly at risk." Jareth said and turned to her to see she was sitting up on the bed. "If we continue and have sex you won't be able to stay here with your family or other mortals."

"You mean I will have to return to the underground with you?" she asked.

Jareth nodded and waited for her to choose. He so wanted to take her and just be done with it but he could not bring himself to hurt her like that. He wanted her to be sure that this was what she truly wanted.

"Once it is done, there will be no going back, Sarah." Jareth said as he continued to watch her reactions.

"I… Jareth…" Sarah started then paused. "Jareth, do you love me?"

He looked at her for a moment in confusion, caught off guard by her question.

"Sarah, Precious." Jareth said and sat down next to her on the bed.

He brought a hand up to her face and sighed.

"Do you love me?" she asked again. "I have to know. I have to hear you say it!"

"Precious, I have loved you since the first time I laid my eyes upon you!" Jareth replied and kissed her with all that he felt for her.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back her eyes closing. He pulled away and looked to her face again. Her robe hung off her shoulders and he avoided looking down at her full though covered breasts.

"Jareth," she said softly a smile playing at her lips. "I want this but I don't know if I can give up my family and Tsai just to be with you. I love you, with everything I am."

She did not know how much she truly cared for him until the words were out of her lips. Jareth smiled and touched her face again gently.

"I understand." Jareth replied and stood.

He walked over to his shirt and put it on. He covered his hands with the gloves again and turned to look to Sarah.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sarah," he said and walked over to her again. "That is why I told you what would happen if he had continued. I must return to my kingdom now. Call me if you ever need me!"

His voice seemed sad to Sarah's ears and she wanted to take the sadness away but knew that the only way she could do that would be to give up her family and Tsai and have sex with him. He brought a hand to her chin and tilted her face up to him. He gently kissed her lips before releasing her and standing.

"Until next we meet, Precious." Jareth said before disappearing in a shower of glitter.

"Jareth…" she said softly and closed her eyes.

* * *

Yes, he gave her the choice. I know you wanted more. Lol. Sorry I didn't feel that I should let you have it all in this chapter. But I wanted to show that Jareth wants Sarah to chose to go with him on her own accord. Review if you like. I would love to hear your input and see what you all think of this chapter. Thanks for reading. Oh and to all who have reviewed that I have not mentioned thanks. I really do love to hear from you all.


	27. Chapter 27

**__****Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners._

Hope you like this chapter. Review if you like.

* * *

Several days passed before Sarah could bring herself to talk to Toby about Jareth visiting her and how she felt about him. One night after dinner and when the dishes were cleaned, Sarah took Toby to his room to talk.

"Can you call your friends to visit?" Toby asked once the door was closed.

"Sure," she replied then paused. "I guess they need to hear what I need to tell you as well."

Sarah turned to the mirror and called for her friends. They appeared beside Toby and greeted them both happily. When they saw Sarah's face the stopped talking and waited for her to say something.

"The goblin king has been visiting me." Sarah said after a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Toby asked.

"I was trying to protect you." Sarah replied. "I am sorry, I should have told you, sooner."

"My lady, why are you telling us this?" Sir Diddymus asked puzzled.

"He is in love withs you isn't he?" Hoggle asked eyes widening. "He told you he loves you?"

Sarah was quiet for a moment then looked to her friends and half-brother.

"He told me a few days ago." Sarah replied and looked away from them.

"And what do you want?" Toby asked.

"What?" Sarah asked for a second before understanding what he meant and looked to Toby. "I don't know what I want, Toby."

"Does Sarawh love him?" Ludo asked.

"I love Jareth very much, but if I chose to be with him then I can't be here any longer." Sarah replied and looked away. "If I chose to be with him I would have to go to the underground. I don't think that I will be able to come back."

"Is that the only thing holding you back?" Toby asked and walked up to her. "Sarah, I love you but I have seen how you have been the last few days. You are miserable. You need to follow your heart otherwise you will regret your decision later."

She smiled and hugged Toby.

"I love you, Toby. And how did you get wise?" Sarah asked and laughed.

They talked about a much lighter topic before her friends had to return to the Underground. Several more days passed and Sarah thought about Jareth constantly. One day while she was helping Karen with some work around the house, her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hey, I have an audition for you." Kyle's voice came over her speaker on her phone.

"When is the audition and for what play?" Sarah asked smiling as she paused from what she was doing.

Kyle told her the information she needed and Sarah smiled. The part she would be auditioning for would be the female lead. She got off the phone and looked to Karen who was watching her.

"I am going to have to head back to my apartment tomorrow morning." Sarah explained. "That was Kyle, my manager. He scheduled an audition for me tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, break a leg." Karen replied with a smile.

The following morning Sarah grabbed her things and said goodbye to her family. Upon arriving back at her apartment Sarah saw that Tsai had been busy. The place seemed to have been transformed into a vampire gothic sanctuary. She smiled and entered the bedroom where she put her things down on her bed. She walked back out of the bedroom and smiled as she heard the door rattle some. A second later Tsai came in with a knife out. When she saw Sarah in the living room Tsai put the knife away and relaxed some.

"When did you get here?" Tsai asked as she put her keys on the table by the door.

"Just a few minutes ago." Sarah replied and smiled. "Kyle scheduled for me this afternoon."

"Has he come around lately?" Tsai asked.

Sarah knew that she was talking about Jareth even though she could have meant anyone.

"I was kidnapped and was about to be forced to marry another fae but Jareth helped me." Sarah replied. "Since then I have only seen Jareth once."

"You seem disappointed." Tsai said as Sarah took a seat on the couch. "Where did you get the hicky?"

"It is nothing." Sarah replied before stood. "I have to go get ready for my audition."

"Sure, avoid the topic." Tsai said and laughed as Sarah walked into the bedroom to change.

A few days later Sarah was told that she got the part and she received the lines. As time passed Sarah put herself more and more into preparing for the play and memorizing her lines and what she needed to do during the play as a way to keep Jareth from her mind. She pretended that she didn't think about him but while she lay in bed at night just before sleep he always came to her mind. She wondered what he was doing and how he was. She wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him. She wondered if he thought of her or if he had forgotten about her all together. When the rehearsals started she threw herself headlong into each one making sure she knew her lines and everything else. On opening night Sarah sat in her dressing room and looked herself over in the mirror. Her parents and Toby were in the audience waiting for the show to begin. After making sure that everything was in place she stood. She started to walk toward the door.

"Break a leg out there, Precious," she heard behind her.

When she turned no one was in the room with her. She closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"Thank you, Jareth." Sarah said softly and left the dressing room.

The performance went through without a hitch and she was congratulated by her fellow actors and she congratulated them as well. After changing she walked out to visit with her family.

"That was amazing!" Toby said jumping up into Sarah's arms.

Sarah laughed and hugged Toby.

"Thank you Toby." Sarah replied and smiled.

"That was great." Richard said and hugged her.

"Are you hungry dear?" Karen asked smiling.

"Sure." Sarah replied hoping that having dinner with her family would take her mind off Jareth.

Her family took her to dinner and the talked all about the play while they ate. Sarah was quiet through most of the meal but answered questions when they were directed at her. When dinner was over, her family took her home. After saying goodbye to them she entered her apartment and sighed as she leaned against the door. Tsai looked up from her book then shrugged and went back to her book.

"How did it go?" Tsai asked as she continued reading.

"Same old same old." Sarah replied. "I am going to go to bed. Another showing tomorrow."

She disappeared into the bedroom and changed into something confortable. After turning out the light Sarah laid down on her bed. She lay awake for an hour before falling into an uneasy sleep. As the days continued to pass Sarah continued to sleep uneasily. She started to get less and less sleep. Dark circles started to show under her eyes and she used makeup to cover it up as much as she could. The lack of sleep however did not affect her performance.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next chapter is going to be up in a few minutes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to hearing what you all think.


	28. Chapter 28

**__****Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners._

I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Review if you like.

* * *

After the final showing of the play, Sarah cleaned the makeup off her face and replaced it with just her usual makeup and covered the dark circles under her eyes. She changed into her own clothes and left the theater to go home. Tsai would not be home until the next morning which left Sarah alone in the apartment. Once home she closed and locked the door. She put her purse on the table next to the door and walked her way through her apartment and into the bedroom she shared with Tsai. She walked into the bathroom and started up the shower. As the water ran she undressed and climbed in. After bathing, Sarah walked into the bedroom again with a towel to cover her. She walked up to her dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out a pair of her pajamas and got dressed. She turned off the bathroom light before climbing into bed. She covered herself up with the blanket and tried to fall asleep. She tossed and turned before giving up on sleep. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself and groaned. _Why am I sitting her being miserable instead of calling him? Damn it! I can't sit here without seeing him again._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jareth!" Sarah called out softly.

She felt someone sit down on the edge of her bed. She opened her eyes and in the dark she could not make out who it was. She hears a soft snap of fingers and her bedside lamp turned on. As the light turned on it casted Jareth's face in light, Sarah looked him over and noticed that he was not wearing his gloves or a shirt. His feet were bare and his hair seemed to be a bit disheveled. She smiled and sat up quickly.

"You called?" Jareth asked and brought a bare hand to her face as concern crossed his face. "Why do you have dark circles under your eyes?"

"It is nothing." Sarah replied as she looked away.

Jareth gently turned her face back to look at him and shook his head at her.

"Don't lie to me!" Jareth said.

"I haven't been sleeping well." Sarah replied. "It is nothing to worry about, Jareth."

"But I am worried!" he replied as he gently stroked his fingers along her cheek. "Sarah, why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I keep thinking about you." Sarah replied and pulled him into a hug.

"Sarah," he said softly and held her tightly. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I was working," she replied as she buried her head in his neck. "I also did not know what I wanted."

"You still should have called me, my sweet." Jareth said as he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You need rest!"

"But you are here." Sarah said almost saying that she did not want to sleep and miss time spending with him.

Jareth laughed and smiled.

"Don't worry, Sarah, my dear," he said and touched her cheek gently. "I will stay with you while you sleep."

Jareth laid Sarah back and then crawled under the covers with her. As Sarah settled with her head on his chest and an arm wrapped around him, he snapped a finger and the light went out again leaving them in darkness. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Sarah held on to him as tightly as she could as she quickly fell asleep. Jareth kissed the top of her head and smiled as he heard her deep slow breathing that told him she was in deep sleep. As he listened to her breathing he soon fell asleep with her still in his arms. Sarah awoke the next morning to something poking her in the arm. She moaned and moved closer to Jareth. The poking continued until Sarah opened her eyes and looked over to see Tsai standing over them with a glare.

"Tsai…" Sarah said softly in surprise. "I didn't think you would be home until later."

"I said morning. It is morning." Tsai replied shaking her head. "What is he doing here?"

"I invited him." Sarah replied with a pause.

"Why?" Tsai asked confused.

"Tsai, can we talk about this later?" Sarah asked as she dropped her head back down onto Jareth's chest.

"Fine, whatever." Tsai replied and left the room.

Sarah closed her eyes again and snuggled close to Jareth. Jareth shifted slightly and opened his eyes after Tsai had left. He pulled her closer to him and Sarah opened her eyes. She looked up at Jareth's face and smiled.

"Morning," she said and gently touched his face.

"Good morning, precious." Jareth said and pulled her into a kiss.

Sarah kissed him back and deepened the kiss. He released her from the kiss and smiled at her.

"Tsai is here." Sarah said after a moment of silence.

"I don't care." Jareth replied with a laugh.

Sarah smiled back at him and rested her head back on to his chest. He gently started to stroke her long dark brown hair.

"I am going to have to leave you soon." Jareth said softly almost reluctantly.

Sarah's arms tightened more around him.

"I don't want you to go." Sarah said and looked up at him again.

"I don't want to leave you, my love." Jareth replied. "But I will need to return to the Underground. There are things I must take care of there."

"Alright," she replied and sighed softly. "I love you, Jareth, my Goblin King."

Jareth laughed and kissed her again. Sarah kissed him back happily.

"I love you too, Sarah, Precious." Jareth replied and touched her face again.

They snuggled a bit longer before Jareth had to leave. Once Jareth had left Sarah got up and pulled on a robe. She walked out of the bedroom and saw Tsai lying down on the couch with a book. Sarah walked into the kitchen and found a breakfast bar. She walked back into the living room and took a seat on the only chair in the room. As she munched on the breakfast bar she waited for Tsai to say something. Tsai put down her book and looked to Sarah.

"Okay, Sarah, you have some explaining to do." Tsai said as she sat up. "What was he doing in bed with you? I thought that you wanted nothing to do with him."

"That was what I thought I wanted." Sarah stated and smiled as she thought back to Jareth.

"Then what is it you really want?" Tsai asked.

"I want to be with Jareth." Sarah replied without thinking but once the words through her lips she knew that they were true. "Tsai, I know you don't like him because of what I have told you about him, but I have come to realize that I love him."

"Wait!" Tsai said quickly. "You what? Love him? How could you love someone who kidnapped your baby brother and made you run a labyrinth to get him back?"

"Maybe I have always loved him but could not admit it to myself." Sarah replied. "Toby knows everything and he know how I feel about Jareth. He wants me to be happy even if that means that I could never see him again."

"Wait, are you saying that if you chose to be with him you will never see us again?" Tsai asked.

"I don't know." Sarah replied. "All I know is that if I want to be with Jareth I will have to live with him in the Underground."

"Sarah, if you think you would be happy with Jareth, then be with him." Tsai replied.

"Even if we may never see each other again?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, all that really matters, is your happiness." Tsai replied.

"Thanks, Tsai." Sarah said and smiled.

* * *

Thanks for reading. It is nice to know that Tsai wants Sarah to be happy. Next chapter is up as well.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners._

**Maturity Rating:** Will get steamy again in this chapter.

Chapter 29. I would have never thought that I would have written so many chapters for this story and have so many people enjoying it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for your reviews.

* * *

A few days passed and Sarah thought about all that Tsai had said. After thinking things over she made her decision. One night Tsai said she would be gone for a few days. Sarah straightened up the apartment and made sure things were ready for what Sarah had planned. She lit some candles in the bedroom before making sure that everything was perfect. She took a quick shower and got into one of her silk nightgowns and laid down on her bed.

"Jareth." Sarah called as she relaxed.

Jareth appeared a second later and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You called?" Jareth asked smiling and kissed her.

Sarah kissed him back and deepened the kiss. He pulled her close to himself and opened her mouth with his tongue. As they kissed Sarah took one of Jareth's hands and brought it to one of her breasts. Jareth pulled back and looked down at her for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Jareth asked.

"What I have wanted for some time now." Sarah replied. "Jareth, I have made up my mind. I want to be with you. I want to spend my life with you."

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked.

"I have never been as sure about something as I am about this." Sarah replied. "I love you, Jareth, with all my heart! I do have a question however."

"Ask anything and if it is in my power I will do it," he replied and touched her cheek.

"Will I be able to visit with my family and Tsai?" she asked.

"Of course you will." Jareth replied with a laugh.

He gently moved a strand of hair out of her face as she smiled.

"I would never dream of keeping you away from the people you love, Sarah." Jareth said. "When we have sex, sweet, you will belong to the Underground with me and won't be able to stay Aboveground for long. I want you to be happy and if I can make you happy I will do whatever it takes."

"Jareth, you do make me happy and I don't like being away from you." Sarah said and touched his cheek gently. "How long can you stay with me this time?"

"I am free for a few days." Jareth replied.

Sarah smiled. She brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately and deeply. He kissed her back as he pulled her closely to him. He gently laid her back and continued kissing her. As they kissed Jareth ran his hands along Sarah's body. As he ran his hands along her body, he kissed down her jaw to her neck. She closed her eyes and gently grabbed his hair in her hands. He moved a hand to her breast and started to gently masseuse it in his hand. She moaned and arched into his hand. He nibbled and kissed at her neck for a few minutes before attaching to it once again. She gasped loudly and arched her back again. She dug her hands deeper into his hair and held him closer. He pulled his lips away from her neck and admired his mark. As he looked Sarah in the eyes he pulled up the skirt of her nightgown and helped her take it off. He looked her over and admired her naked body. She had not put underwear on after her shower. He ran a hand down the outside of her leg as he looked her in the eyes. He moved his hand to the inside of her legs and ran it up as she opened her legs for him.

"Is this really what you want?" Jareth asked in a whisper.

Without answering him she pulled him into a French kiss. He started to play with her clit and Sarah released him from the kiss as she gasped. As his fingers played, his mouth went to her breast and started to suckle a nipple. She arched her back and gasped louder. Her hands moved from his hair to his back.

The next morning Sara slept on his bare chest as Jareth held her close and stared at the ceiling. She stirred and lifted her head up to look at him. A smile graced her lips as he looked to her.

"So when do we leave?" Sarah asked as she stretched some.

"I am being called back now." Jareth replied. "You have two months to get your things settled here before you will have to join me. I can't take you with me today. I am sorry, my love."

"But you said…" Sarah started to say as she picked herself up off of his chest.

"I didn't say you had to join me right away, precious," he said as he touched her cheek. "Don't worry; I will be able to come visit you anytime I am not busy. I promise to be here whenever you call me."

"I love you, Jareth." Sarah said and smiled.

"I love you too, Sarah." Jareth said and pulled her into a kiss.

She kissed him back then stood. She grabbed her nightgown and slipped it over her body. He watched her as she turned on a light. Standing in his naked form, he walked up behind her and pulled her close. Sarah stood and leaned her body against his. She closed her eyes as his lips gently kissed along her neck and shoulder. A moment later he released her and got dressed.

"When will I see you again?" Sarah asked and hugged him.

He hugged her back and kissed her head. He was silent for a bit before lifting her chin up so that she was looking at him in his eyes.

"I will return every couple of days." Jareth said with a smile.

"Okay." Sarah replied and sighed.

He held her close and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Once he released her he stepped back and looked at her with a smile.

"I must go," he said reluctantly.

"Come back soon," she replied and let him go.

He smiled at her then disappeared in a shower of dust.

* * *

Chapter 30 is up next. I hope you all have enjoyed this installment of this story. Review if you like I look forward to reading what you all have to say.


	30. Chapter 30

**__****Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners._

There are two surprises in this story and I will not tell you what they are. You will just have to read and find out. Though I will say that while I was writing this chapter I could not help but jump for joy at a few parts.

* * *

As time passed, Sarah informed Toby and Tsai what she had decided. Jareth came to visit her every other day like he had promised. She also told Kyle that she would be no longer looking for parts in any play. During the second month Sarah knew that something had changed inside her. One night while Jareth was visiting, Sarah felt ill. She hurried to the bathroom and hung her head over the toilet throwing up. Jareth followed her and held her hair out of the way while she threw up. Thinking she had just caught a cold they forgot about it. Toward the end of the month Sarah went to a doctor to see what was wrong. She was surprised by what she heard. That night when Jareth arrived Sarah sat on her bed staring into space.

"Sarah, my love," he said as he sat down next to her and gently touched her shoulder. "What is wrong?"

Sarah slowly looked to him with a weak smile on her face.

"Nothing is wrong, Jareth." Sarah said and touched his face. "Do you want children?"

"What?" Jareth asked confused. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"Please, answer the question." Sarah pleaded with him. "I need to know what your answer is. Once you answer, I will answer your question."

"I have always wanted children." Jareth answered still confused. "Now please tell me why you asked such a question."

"I just found out that I am pregnant." Sarah replied without looking to Jareth.

"You're going to have my child?" Jareth asked a smile covering his lips. "Sarah, that is wonderful."

She looked to him with a smile and sighed.

"What is the matter, Sarah?" Jareth asked concern on his face.

"I don't know how to tell my dad and Karen." Sarah replied tears filling her eyes.

"We can tell them together." Jareth replied smiling. "I will be there with you no matter what happens."

She smiled at him and gently touched his cheek.

"Can you come with me to my family's house tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"I will come with you tomorrow." Jareth replied with a laugh.

"Oh and we have to come up with something to tell my parents. What should we tell them you do and where you live?"

"Hum, good point." Jareth agreed. "We can tell your parents that I own a large business. Tell them that I live in London. I actually have a home there so that if they want to come visit they will be able to come to London and actually be convinced."

It was the first night that Jareth had spent with her since the night of bliss almost two months ago. The next morning Sarah drove with Jareth to her parents' house. She was going to visit with her family that day anyway. At the door she glanced Jareth over and smiled. He wore a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, his brown boots and his brown leather jacket. The door opened and Toby went immediately to Sarah with his arms wide open. Sarah hugged him back and laughed.

"Hey, Toby, I want you to meet someone." Sarah said as she pulled away. "I want you to meet Jareth."

"You mean the Goblin King?" Toby asked.

Jareth looked from Toby to Jareth for a second.

"Yes, but only call him Jareth in front of mom and dad, please." Sarah said.

"Sure," he replied. "It is nice to meet you again, Jareth. I am glad that Sarah has found someone who she can love and who loves her."

Jareth knelt down to Toby's level and smiled.

"It is good to see you again, Toby." Jareth replied and held out his hand.

Toby took his hand and shook it. They then walked inside the house and Sarah gave Jareth an 'official' tour. She introduced him to Karen and her father. They greeted him with smiles and open arms. As the day went by her parents asked Jareth all kinds of questions and Jareth answered them with as much truth as he could without giving away that he was a king of goblins. Just before dinner, Jareth asked if he could talk to her father alone for a moment. They went into Richard's study.

"Sir, I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage." Jareth said once they were settled into chairs.

"Are you asking me if it is okay to marry my daughter?" Richard asked.

"Yes, sir. I love your daughter and she loves me." Jareth said with confidence. "I just want to make sure that you are okay with me marring your daughter."

"You may have her hand in marriage, but only if she says yes." Richard said as a knock came to the door.

"Dad, Jareth, dinner is on the table." Sarah's voice came through the door.

"We will be right there." Jareth replied and they stood.

They joined Karen, Toby and Sarah at the table and started to eat. Once they were all finished eating, they all walked into the living room and sat down. Jareth took a look at Richard and smiled before getting everyone's attention. He turned to Sarah and smiled.

"My sweet, beautiful, Sarah." Jareth said as he took Sarah's hand and knelt in front of her.

Karen brought a hand to her mouth and smiled.

"Jareth, get up." Sarah said confused.

"No, Sarah, I am not going to get up," he replied smiling. "I have a very important question I want to ask you. Sarah, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sarah's eyes went wide and tears came to her eyes. Karen dropped her hand and her smile broadened and she stepped closer to Richard. Toby smiled as he watched the scene unfold.

"I don't know what to say, Jareth." Sarah said. "I guess the only words to say are I will."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply.

"EWWWwwww!" Toby said and covered his eyes.

The two pulled away and looked to Toby with a laugh. A moment later Jareth pulled a small velvet box out of a pocket. He opened the box and inside laid a silver banded ring. It held a small blue sapphire that was bracketed by two smaller diamonds.

"Jareth, it is beautiful." Sarah replied as he took it from the box and placed it onto her finger.

Karen walked over and looked at the ring.

"Sarah, I am so happy for you." Karen said and Sarah stood to hug her.

She showed her father and Toby and Jareth shook Richards's hand.

* * *

So they are engaged. What a surprise. And Sarah is Pregnant. No this is not the last chapter of this fan fiction. I don't know how many more chapters there will be but be asured there will be a few more chapters to come. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have another chapter or two up as soon as they are written. I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter so please review.


	31. Chapter 31

**__****Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners._

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review if you like.

* * *

"There is more for us to tell you." Sarah said a Jareth sat down with her on the love seat. "Jareth and I are going to have a baby."

There was silence for a moment.

"How wonderful." Karen replied with a smile.

"You better take good care of my daughter!" Richard said with a stern voice.

"Of course I will, Sir." Jareth replied with a smile and held Sarah close.

They talked for a few more minutes before Toby had to go to bed.

"Sarah, will you tuck me in?" Toby asked and gently tugged on her sleeve.

"Of course, I would love to." Sarah sad then looked to Jareth. "I will be back."

She kissed Jareth on the cheek and stood. She followed Toby to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed once he was under the covers.

"Are you happy, Sarah?" Toby asked as he watched her.

"I am very happy, baby brother." Sarah replied.

"Will you visit often?" Toby asked

"As often as I can," she replied with a smile.

"Good!" Toby said. "Goodnight, Sarah!"

"Good night, Toby," she replied and left the room after kissing him gently on the top of the head.

She rejoined her parents and Jareth in the living room. Karen had been talking politely with Jareth as she sat with Richard on another couch. She sat down next to Jareth and he immediately pulled her close to him.

"So, when will the wedding be?" Karen asked with a smile.

Sarah looked to Jareth and smiled.

"Whenever you want it, my love." Jareth said with a smile.

"How about in three months?" Sarah replied. "That will give us enough time to get everything planned won't it?"

"I would think so." Karen replied smiling.

"I would like you to help me Karen with taking care of most of the planning, please." Sarah said as she looked to Karen with a smile.

"Why?" Karen asked confused.

"I would like to just concentrate on the wedding dress. I do have one request however." Sarah said. "I would like to have Toby as the ring bearer."

"I think Toby would love that." Karen said and Richard agreed. "But are you sure you want me to take care of all the plans?"

"Yes, I am sure!" Sarah replied.

"Alright then. If I have any questions about anything then I will get ahold of you." Karen said smiling. "I am sure you would like to have Tsai as a bride's maid?"

"Yes, no pink!" Sarah said as she thought of Tsai and the dress that her mother had forced her into.

Karen laughed and agreed. Karen went over some more ideas for the wedding with them. Sarah soon later yawns.

"I think it is time for us to retire." Jareth replied.

They said their goodnights and the two of them walked up to Sarah's room. They curled up on her bed and snuggled together. Soon later they were both asleep. The next morning Jareth and Sarah joined her family for breakfast before leaving. They took Sarah's car back to her apartment. Once there Sarah and Jareth went into the apartment. As they walked inside Tsai sat at the dining room table eating lunch. She looked over and glared slightly at Jareth.

"What is he doing here?" Tsai asked Sarah as she continued to watch Sarah.

"Well, I have made my decision. I am going to go with Jareth. "We are getting married and I am pregnant."

"You're what?" Tsai asked.

"You heard me." Sarah replied. "And I would like you to be my only bride's maid. Don't worry there won't be any pink."

"Who else would you have as your bride's maid?" Tsai asked sarcastically then turned to look at Jareth. "You better take good care of her or you will be sorry!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Jareth replied.

"I have to go with Jareth and I want you to have my car." Sarah said and handed her keys over to Tsai.

"Thanks!" Tsai replied cheerfully.

Sarah laughed and smiled. She looked to Jareth and smiled.

"Will I need to grab anything before we go?" she asked Jareth.

"Anything that you don't want to leave behind." Jareth replied with a smile and gently touched her cheek.

"Yuck!" Tsai replied as she watches them and went back to her lunch.

Sarah laughed and walked into the room that they shared. She grabbed out a duffle bag and started to walk around the room and stuff things into the bag. She grabbed the outfit that Tsai had insisted she wear on the day that she had gotten the part in Jareth's play. She changed her clothes after finishing the packing.

"Whenever you are ready, my love." Jareth said as she zipped up the bag.

"Let me say good bye to Tsai." Sarah replied as Jareth picked up the duffle bag.

They left the room again, Sarah holding the Labyrinth book in her hands. She walked up to Tsai and smiled.

"Hey, Tsai." Sarah said as she looked to Tsai on the couch. "I want you to keep this. I don't need it anymore."

She handed the book to Tsai and Tsai looked to her with a smile as she took it. After a few more words and a goodbye, Sarah hugged Jareth and they disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

* * *

This chapter took me a few days to write because I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen in it. This is not the last chapter but it is close to the end. I hope you have enjoyed it even if it is kinda short. I look forward to reading what you all think so please review.


	32. Chapter 32

**__****Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners._

So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

They appeared in the Underground in Jareth's room. Sarah looked around as Jareth put down her duffle bag. She smiled at him and he pulled her into his arms gently. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him as she closed her eyes. He held her tightly but gently.

"Jareth," she said softly. "Can I invite my friends of the Underground here to visit?"

"Of course you can." Jareth said and started to gently run a hand through her hair. "As long as there is not a runner."

"A runner?" she asked confused.

"A runner is one who has to run the labyrinth to get someone who they wish away back. Like what you did for Toby." Jareth explained.

"So I wasn't the only one who had to find her way through the labyrinth?" she asked calmly.

"No my queen." Jareth replied with a soft chuckle.

"So am I the only one who ever caught you eye?" Sarah asked as she looked up at him.

"No other has ever fascinated me as much as you do. The rest have seemed more concerned about their own dreams and not about others like you, my sweet." Jareth said then kissed her gently.

She kissed him back with a smile. As time slowly passed for Sarah she got used to living in the Underground in the Castle beyond the Goblin City. She called her friends to her and talked with them more often than she was ever able to do while in the Aboveground. There she had been afraid that if she was caught with them in the Aboveground she would have been called crazy. Here there was no fear. She slept next to Jareth each night. A few days before the wedding Sarah and Jareth returned to the Aboveground. Her friends from the Underground would watch the wedding ceremony through a mirror. Jareth's family and Archirion would join them for the wedding as well. Archirion was after all Jareth's best man. As the night before the wedding approached Sarah's nerves were high. Jareth went to stay somewhere the night before the wedding leaving Sarah with her family. It was the first night away from Jareth in three months and that made Sarah even more nerves. Karen sat with Sarah in Sarah's room as Sarah was brushing her hair and looking into her mirror.

"You look nerves." Karen said smiling. "I remember what it was like when I married your father."

"You were nerves?" Sarah asked as she put the brush down and turned to look at Karen.

"Extremely!" Karen replied with a laugh. "But I don't regret walking down that ail and marring your father. It was the best decision I ever made."

"I just can't shake this feeling of foreboding." Sarah replied and sighed.

"It will pass." Karen replied as she stood and walked over. "This is going to be your perfect day, nothing will ruin it, I promise."

"Thanks, Karen." Sarah replied and hugged her before walking over to her bed and climbing under the covers.

Sarah slept fitfully that night and woke up early. She wished that Jareth had stayed with her but knew that her family thought it was bad luck to stay with the bride the night before the wedding. Her stomach was in knots as she sat down at the dining table with a hot cup of tea and waited for the rest of her family to wake up. She was staring into space when she heard alarms go off and her family getting up. As her family came down to have breakfast Sarah stared into her mug. A knock came to the door and Toby ran to get it and brought Tsai into the dining room. Tsai walked over to Sarah and pinched her. She jumped and turned to Tsai.

"What was that for?" Sarah asked as she rubbed the spot that Tsai had pinched.

"To get you out of that trance you were in." Tsai replied with a laugh and sat down to breakfast with the rest of them.

"Thanks, Tsai." Sarah said with a smile and started eating.

Once they were all finished eating, they all went to get ready. Sarah stood in her room working on her make up. When Karen and Tsai were finished getting ready they started to help Sarah while Toby and Richard went to the garden where the wedding would take place. They helped Sarah into her dress. The dress was tight around her chest and showed a bit of cleavage. Her sleeves were long and flared at her elbow and had three oval like holes on the upper arm. The oval like holes were filled with a light blue fabric. The Skirt hung loosely down her legs. The front of the skirt was the same light blue color as the fabric that filled the oval holes in the sleeves. The rest of the dress was white. Once she was in the dress, Tsai took over and worked on Sarah's long raven hair. She pulled most of it back up on to her hair with curls covering her head. A strand of hair hung down on each side of her face and Tsai curled them as well. Sarah smiled as she looked herself over in the mirror and sighed. Once Tsai was finished with Sarah's hair Karen walked up and sprinkled a bit of glitter into her hair and placed the vial on her head.

"You look beautiful." Karen said as she looked over Sarah's shoulder into the mirror.

"Thank you, Karen." Sarah replied with a smile. "Do you two mind if I take a few minutes alone before we leave?"

"Of course not!" Tsai replied and walked with Karen out of the room.

When she heard Tsai and Karen walk down the stairs Sarah sighed and turned back to the mirror.

"Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Diddymus, I need you." Sarah said carefully.

They all appeared near her bed and Sarah turned.

"You called?" Hoggle asked with a smile.

"Sarawh beautiful." Ludo said and gently hugged Sarah.

"Thank you, Ludo." Sarah replied with a smile.

They talked about how beautiful Sarah looked until Tsai hollered up at Sarah to hurry up. The three hugged Sarah and left going back to where they would be to watch the ceremony. She left her room and walked carefully down the stairs to join Karen and Tsai. They left the house and headed to the ceremony.

* * *

So they are on their way to the ceremony. I hope you enjoyed this installment. Review if you like. I look forward to reading what you think. The dress I discribed for Sarah to wear on her wedding day is the dress I want for my wedding dress. I also thought that it fit her personality and her style and so I put her in it. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon.


	33. Chapter 33

**__****Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything except the original characters. Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson. Other references to music, books, movies, games belong to the respective owners._

Enjoy.

* * *

They arrived at the garden and Sarah took a deep breath. Richard walked up and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, sweet heart." Richard said and smiled. "You ready?"

Sarah nodded and took another deep breath. Everyone took their places and Toby started down the ail first. He held a pillow in light blue that had two rings tied in the middle. Next came Tsai, she walked down the ail in a gothic light blue dress that she had made herself with Archirion at her side. Sarah smiled as she watched Tsai move toward the priest that would provide over them. She squared her shoulders and held her head high. As the music changed Sarah and her father started to walk down the ail. When Jareth came into view, her breath caught in her throat. He wore his dark gray tight pants, his normal white shirt and a black tux coat. He was stunning in Sarah's eyes. A smile covered their faces as they caught each other's eyes. Her nerves were gone as Richard handed Sarah's hand to Jareth. The ceremony went smoothly. The reception was a small party and after the cake was cut and eaten, Jareth and Sarah left to go on their honey moon, hidden somewhere in the Underground. After their honey moon the two returned to the Castle and Jareth went back to running the Labyrinth with Sarah at his side. She began to show. The first time the baby kicked Sarah laughed. Jareth's doctor kept an eye on Sarah's pregnancy. Sarah sat with Jareth one day while Jareth watched a runner in the labyrinth. It was the first runner to try the labyrinth since they had been married. It was three and a half months after the wedding and Jareth held Sarah on his lap as they looked through a crystal ball in his hand. His one free hand rested on Sarah's bulging stomach. Sarah stiffened for a moment and Jareth looked to her in confusion.

"Sarah what is it?" Jareth asked worried.

"Nothing," she replied with a smile. "I think I will go lay down however, I am a bit tired."

"Maybe, I should call the doctor." Jareth said and helped Sarah stand up after sending the crystal ball away. "It could be something."

Before Sarah could reply she gripped her stomach and bent over slightly, closing her eyes. Her breath quickened as Jareth steadied her. He picked her up in his arms and looked to one of the goblins that was in the room with them.

"Go get the doctor!" Jareth shouted.

The goblin quickly left the room and Jareth took Sarah to their room and laid her down on the bed. He grabbed a cool cloth and started to gently run it along her sweaty forehead. A few minutes later the doctor came in and went to Sarah's side. Jareth told him what was going on.

"Is she alright?" Jareth asked worry covering his face.

"She is in labor," the doctor replied with a smile. "She is going to have the baby."

"Jareth, you have a runner, you need to go take care of that. I will be fine." Sarah said smiling and touched Jareth's face gently. "Go."

"But I don't want to leave you." Jareth replied looking to her.

"I will be fine, plus there is only another two hours left before the runners time runs out." Sarah replied with a soft laugh. "You will be back by my side before you know it."

"Alright, my love." Jareth said and kissed her forehead.

He left the room, returning to the throne room. The two hours passed and Jareth returned to Sarah's side to see Sarah holding a little baby. It was a girl. Sarah looked over when she heard him enter. Jareth walked over and sat on the edge of the bed smiling down on his child and Sarah. She handed her to her father and smiled as he held her gently.

"She is beautiful." Jareth said as he held her.

"She is ours." Sarah said as she watched him. "What do you want to name her?"

"How about Kire?" Jareth asked as he looked to Sarah.

"I love it." Sarah replied with a smile.

"I love you!" he replied and brought a hand to Sarah's hair.

"I love you, too, my Goblin King." Sarah replied smiling.

* * *

I hate to say this but that is the end. I don't want this story to end but I feel that this is where it is ending. I hope you have enjoyed it. Review if you like, I would love to read what you think. I will be starting another Labyrinth FanFiction soon. Look for it soon. Anyway, thanks for reading. I am very pleased with how this story turned out.


End file.
